Reeconquistando al amor de mi vida
by Shanoo
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Killua y Gon se separaron, que pasaria si se volvieran a encontrar?
1. Prologo

Habían pasado 5 años,5 largos años desde q lo vi la ultima vez, he pasado este tiempo conociendo, recorriendo, disfrutando de conocer lugares del mundo junto con mi pequeña hermana, Alluka. Que ya nada tenia de pequeña, se había convertido en una hermosa adolecente hecha y derecha. que hasta novio tenia!. Al principio yo estaba en desacuerdo! No me agradaba para nada la idea de q estén ¨Robándome¨ a mi hermanita.

Pero luego de conocerlo un poco medí cuenta de q era un muchacho de confianza, por ahora lo dejaría estar, claro q bajo mis condiciones. En cambio yo, no había tenido pareja en estos años. Ni tampoco tenia pensado tener, en estos años también me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos cada vez q pienso en el. Este extraño cambio comienza con una molestia en el estomago, el calor se me sube a mis mejillas y también algunas veces me empieza a doler la entrepierna .Puede ser esto a lo q llaman amor? Y si haci era que haría ¿? hace 5 años q no veía aquella persona. No iba a negar q lo extrañaba, y mucho, pero le daba cosita llamarlo, puede que ya el se haya olvidado de su persona, ese pensamiento hizo q se le estrujara el pecho, Pero lo borro inmediatamente de su mente. El no era de las personas q hacían eso.

De pronto, el timbre del celular sonó. Sacando de sus profundos pensamientos al albino. Con algo de molestia se levanto de su sitio y fue en busca de la causa del sonido. Cuando lo encontró lo primero q pudo ver es q tenia un mensaje, en un breve pensamiento se pregunto así mismo quien podria ser,desde hace como 2 años q no hablaba con nadie de sus amigos, para terminar con el misterio abrio la casilla de mensajes era un mensaje de Leorio q decía:

"Hey mocoso,Porfin me he graduado! Y como hace muchos no nos reunimos. queria pues eso,reunirnos."

y el mensaje seguia con la fecha,hora,y lugar del tan ansiado encuentro y mas abajo seguia asi :

"PD:Ah y me olvidaba tendras q ir a buscar a Gon al aeropuerto" Y una vez mas,el dia,hora y fecha del encuentro

El corazon del albino se detubo al leer esas palabras,porfin tendria lo que queria,porfin tendria la oportunidad de volver a verlo,y...decirle sus sentimientos,El corazon de Killua comenzo a desesperarse mientras un rubor se asentuaba en sus el nerviosismo se apodero de su ser,como se lo diria¿? q es lo q Gon sentiria ¿?y si luego de decircelo lo odiaba ¿? q haria en ese caso ¿? no podria resistir q Gon lo odiase.

Pero Gon no es de odiar a las personas se dijo asi mismo en un intento de animo. Reviso nuevamente el mensaje dandose cuenta de q a la mañana siguiente tendria que partir o sino no llegaria a su nerviosismo volvio a su q preparse tanto positiva como negativamente,tal vez Gon no sentia lo mismo y en ese caso haria que lo sintiese, penso decidido. Haria de cualquier cosa por estar junto a Gon y trataria de estar con el de una forma más especial q una simple amistad.


	2. Cap 1 : Reencuentro

**HxH no me pertenece a mí, sino que a Togashi Yoshihiro**

Cap. 1: Reencuentro

Pov Gon

Habian pasado ya 5 años. Quien lo que me he distraido estos años fueron muy divertidos! entre viajes,misiones,amigos,ruinas,entrenamientos,peleeas y hasta novias! Si habia tenido una pero fue xq no queria final termine diciendole como me sentia y termine abofeteado y con un montón de moretones

Volviendo a la encuentro preparando mis maletas para reencontrarnos con Leorio y Kurapika,ya q leorio me dijo q Killua estaba ocupado y no podria venir, Pero era mejor era q no quisiera verlo,es q cada vez q veo a Killua una sensacion extraña aparece y eso me asusta un poco. Sera q lo odio? Por eso siento estas cosas o sera q el recuerdo de aquel dia sigue en su mente

No iba a negarlo ya no era tan puro como antes gracias a mi maestro Hisoka. Se preguntaran como q es tu maestro si quiere matarte? Bueno esa es una larga historia pero se las resumire el me dijo: "si espero a q madures por tardaras muchos ,asi q yo te entrenare" por supuesto yo me negue al princinpio pero luego de pensarlo un poco el tmb queria volverse mas fuerte y tener esa batalla emocionante.Y asi es como se volvio mi a sus enseñanzas en a lo q llaman "sexualidad" y sus varias tecnicas de "como seduccir".Termino abriendome los ojos en varias cosas.

Pov General

Y una de las peores cosas q Hisoka habia cambiado de Gon eran sus shorts,sus verdes y sensuales shorts,no se equivoquen seguin siendo shorts pero ya no como eran mucho mas cortos y apretados y hacian facil de ver el bulto de mas abajo del vientre del de eso Gon habia cambiado bastante.

Volviendo a la actualidad,una vez mas Gon se encontraba sumido en profundos pensamientos y recuerdos de aquel en un avion esperando a llegar a su destino q se encontraba a 10 horas de alli.

Pov Killua

Segun la informacion de leorio,Gon deberia llegar en el prox se dio cuenta de eso,los nervios llegar a su ser,Que le diria? Como lo saludaria?,problament deberia de dejar de pensar en esas q a alguien q viene de un viaje de 10 horas solo deberia importarle dormir.

De pronto,vio al avion aterrizar y decidio acercarse para q el pelinegro lo visualizara con un pensamiento lo invadio,seguramente Gon abria el mismo abria cambiado,digo nadie queda igual despues de 5 años o si?

Pero eso paso a segundo plano cuado diviso q las pesonas comenzaban a bajar del avion.Y un muchedumbre de chicas empezo a formarse,que pasa? Penso confundido ni q hubiera un famoso bajando del avion dijo para si con molestia,Las fangirls no lo deban ver paro de puntitas para comprobar si de esa altura podria ver algo pero era la lengua con molestia ante ese echo,y estaba a llevar a cabo su plan B,avalansarze hacia la muchedumbre,mas no hizo falta ya que las chicas se dspersaban dejandolo divisar a un encantador peligreno con ojos dorados y alegres hasta llego a desifrar un tinte de ojos le eran familiares,estaba seguro no habia duda ese era Gon.

Se acerco lentamente hasta llegar al campo de vision del este giro su cabeza.

Haciendo q sus miradas se conecten y q ese estraño sentimiento los invadiera completamente a ambos.

-Killua...-dijo Gon llevandose una grn sorpresa al encontrarse a persona.

-Gon...-dijo en estado

Holiss! Espero que les haya gustado! Disculpen si es un poco corto también disculpen las faltas ¡! (tengo muchas)Bye bye hasta la prox Beshos!


	3. Cap 2: Encuentros,celos y realidades

**HxH LE PERTENECE A TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO **

(Pov General)

Ambos jóvenes se miraban con sorpresa, nostalgia y un poco solo un poco de ternura y amor. No tenían mucho tiempo para mirarse ya q la muchedumbre de chicas se estaba preparando para atacar y destrozar todo a su paso

El instinto del pelinegro le advirtió del peligro y en un movimiento rápido tomo la mano del albino y corrió a toda velocidad hasta quien sabe dónde .Luego de correr varios minutos se detuvieron, asegurándose de q ya no había Fangirls percibiéndolos, ya cansados. Por casualidades del destino estaban justo en la puerta del hotel en el que Killua se hospedaba. Sin más preámbulos entraron el edificio y para la mala suerte de Gon no había habitaciones disponibles.

(Pov Gon)

Este definitivamente no era su día. Se había encontrado con la persona q menos quería ver, no es que lo odiase ni nada es solo que Killua lo hacía sentir raro además lo inundaban los recuerdos de "Aquel día" Ese día donde había sido tan feliz pero un poco triste, consciente de que el albino no lo recordaría. Luego una muchedumbre de chicas le habían desgarrado, un poco, su camiseta favorita, aunque esto no importa mucho y como si fuera poco habían empezado a perseguirlos. También se quedó sin donde dormir, aunque esto tenía solución, solo q un poco vergonzosa. Pero tenía que hacerlo! Si no quería dormir afuera, la verdad afuera hacia frió y estaba muy cansado lo único que quería hacer ahora era darse una ducha asimilar su día e irse a dormir. Y lidiar con los problemas al día siguiente. Pero para poder hacer eso tendría q hacerlo o más bien decirlo...

(Pov Killua)

Gon estaba hablando con la recepcionista, probablemente del tema de las habitaciones. Y de pronto hizo un gesto muy curioso que no comprendí del todo. Pero cuando hizo ese gesto pude notar algo... sus shorts eran más cortos y apretados que antes... Amoldaba perfectamente a su trasero, y me maldije a mí mismo de no poder ver la parte de adelante...fuera de eso Gon había cambiado todavía más, ahora era de su misma estatura (1,73)/see ya se muy enanos pero bueno/ Su cabello ya no está en punta, sino q le caía lindamente hasta la cintura y lo tenía atado en una coleta alta, esto lo hacía ver demasiado tierno, También llevaba una camiseta blanca, un poco suelta, que combinaba perfectamente con sus shorts... muy apretados shorts verdes. A pesar de tener músculos en todo su cuerpo seguía teniendo una figura esbelta que honestamente envidiaría cualquier mujer.

Parece q al pensar esto mi lado pervertido despertó después de tantos años y comencé a imaginar el cuerpo de Gon desnudo, sonrojado, gimiendo mi nombre. Podía sentir como mi miembro se levantaba, pero no quería interrumpir mis exquisitas ilusiones. Pero el destino no me dejo disfrutarlas demasiado tiempo más...

Gon estaba, un poco, solo un poco sonrojado frente a mí. Lo cual hizo cierta mi teoría q con esa nueva apariencia se veía demasiado tierno

K-Killua!-Dijo el un tanto nervioso. Nervioso porque lo estaba?

Mmm?-conteste aparentando desinterés. En realidad me importaba mucho lo que MI Gon dijera. Oh si desde ahora sería MI Gon, Mi tierno y sensual Gon. Y aunque aún no seamos nada y recién nos reencontremos yo haré todo lo posible para poder estar junto a el. Tampoco permitiré que nadie que no sea yo lo tenga. Pensé posando en mi rostro una de mis caras gatunas .Parece q le molesto un poco este gesto, ya que inflo un poco sus mejillas, de nuevo se veía demasiado tierno!.Pero se le paso enseguida.

-K-Killua!.E-esto es repentino .P-pero- Gon estaba muy nervioso, una confesión pensé inmediatamente, pero borre ese pensamiento de mi mente tan pronto apareció eso era imposible- P-puedo Q-quedarme en tu h-habitación esta noche?-Dijo mientras se le subían los colores a la cara, mi cara en ese momento debía de ser épica simplemente no podía creerlo Hace unos minutos estaba fantaseando con Gon y ahora tendría la oportunidad de cumplirlo aunque le sea un poco difícil lo conseguirla./Yo: no, no lo conseguirás Killua: porque? Yo: porqué yo lo digo muajajaj okno/

-D-digo, si te molesto puedo dormir afuera e-eso y-ya s-sabes-Sinceramente apenas le entendí, estaba hablando muy rápido

No! Digo si puedes quedarte!-Dije la primera exclamación muy alto y lo restante en apenas un murmullo mientras que el calor subía a mis mejillas. Y entonces...entonces... me mostró esa sonrisa deslumbrante que no había visto en años y esa sonrisa que fue capaz de agitar mi corazón. Una vez más, justó como lo había echo años atrás...

Vamos!-Dijo alegremente sin quitar esa linda sonrisa de su rostro, extendiéndome la mano, para que lo guiara a la habitación la cual acepte gustoso formando una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ya en la habitación, le dije que se acomodara en mi habitación a lo que se negó rotundamente, al parecer no quería invadir, ese chico seguía siendo tan terco como antes... y por lo que comenzamos una pequeña y amistosa pelea que termino en cosquillas /See claro cosquillas ¬w¬ /

-Ah! Ya sé! Durmamos juntos! Como en los viejos tiempos! - Era la segunda vez q ponía cara épica en el día no podía creerlo, se le presentaba una oportunidad más para hacer realidad sus fantasías pero debía controlarse, le quitaría esa inocencia q caracterizaba a Gon (Yo: y quien dijo q Gon era inocente? Killua: what? o.o) Pero debía esperar a que el pelinegro se enamorara de él. Pero... nada le impedía probar solo un poquito antes de q eso suceda verdad?

-Entonces...que dices?- Dijo ladiendo un poco la cabeza en un gesto muy tierno! Junto con una sonrisa compradora en el rostro, qué ser humano podría negarse a eso?

Asentí en silencio con una mueca de resignación en el rostro, dándole la espalda, por el rabillo del ojo llegue a ver que una sonrisa tímida se expandía por su rostro. Al ver esa escena el calor se subió a mis mejillas y mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar. Malditos síntomas del amor bufo ante este pensamiento Gon pareció notarlo pero no le dio importancia

-Bueno, entonces iré a bañarme y después si quieres podemos hablar ver una película o dormir- Dijo encaminándose al baño. O tal vez podemos jugar un poco/ ¬w¬/completo en voz baja y con una cara gatuna en el rostro, Sentándose en un sillón que se encontraba cerca comiendo uno de sus amados chocolates y pensando en cómo debería probar su nueva y exquisita adquisición.

Pero parece que el destino estaba en contra ya que, como Gon estaba tardando mucho, fui a buscarlo y lo que encontré fue a un Gon en bóxer dormido profundamente. Desde donde estaba parado podía ver los músculos de la espalda marcados por pequeñas cicatrices que demostraban que el había pasado duros combates y entrenamientos. A mis ojos era la escena más hermosa y tentadora que podría imaginarse. De nuevo, tenía la oportunidad de hacer realidad mis ilusiones, Pero eso sería aprovecharse verdad? así q de nuevo no podría hacerlo /Pobre Killua :c/ Mas me permití acariciar la espalda desnuda y remarcar las pequeñas cicatrices, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento como consecuencia. Esa reacción me había gustado incluso me invitaba a seguir acariciando pero debía concentrarme en no hacerlo. Con la última caricia sentí una conocida sensación mas no sabía cuál era, sentía como si eso de acariciar la piel de Gon ya lo había echo pero eso era imposible...

(Pov Gon)

Los rayos del sol lo molestaban, aún estaba cansado quería dormir más! No iba a levantarme aun si el sol me lo exigía, Estaba demasiado cómodo /típica escena/ ahora q lo recordaba después de ducharme caí rendido completamente, tendría q disculparme con Killua mas tarde... Cerca mío, más concretamente en mi cintura, sentí un ligero agarre. Abrí mis ojos, sorprendiéndome un poco de la situación, Killua estaba durmiendo profundamente con el rostro muy cerca del mío. El calor subió a mis mejillas mas no iba a apartarme me sentía cómodo aliente sus brazos aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Ahora q lo admiraba mejor, Killua había cambiado. Sus cabellos blancos estaban un poco más largos, a la altura de los hombros, su rostro tenía un aspecto varonil y un poco más maduro y sus labios...sus labios rosados un poco entre abiertos se veían suaves, tentadores...

Me sonroje aún más con esto, se suponía que no quería encontrarse con Killua y ahora estaba así entre sus brazos no queriéndose ir nunca de ellos. Tal vez esto no había sido del todo mala idea. Giro un poco la cabeza, tratando de no moverse tanto, para poder ver la hora, que estaba en la mesita de noche detrás suyo.

Cuando vi la hora que era me entre a desesperar se suponía que tendríamos que vernos con Leorio y Kurapika hace una hora. Desperté a Killua a sacudones, era una lástima se veía muy bonito dormido, Luego de despertarlo, vestirnos y comer a las apuradas un pobre desayuno partimos a las corridas hacia el lugar acordado que está un poco alejado de allí

Cuando llegamos, por suerte, Leorio y Kurapika se encontraban allí. Acompañados de una persona, que ambos conocíamos, pero ese recuerdo de cómo lo conocimos no era muy grato. Esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Kuroro, el líder del Genei Ryodan. Sabia, desde hace tiempo, que ese tipo y Kurapika eran pareja...si, hace un tiempo se había enterado a mí no me gustaba ver a ese tipo cerca de Kurapika pero era lo que al rubio le hacía feliz, así que no tenía más remedio que aceptar. No era que Kuroro me cayera mal, del todo, solo que durante estos años específicamente cuando viajaba con Hisoka. El pelinegro se había cruzado por su camino muchas veces.. y cada una de esas era para hacer cosas pervertidas con Hisoka y para hablar de negocios, esto me dolía solo un poco ya que creo que me encariñe con Hisoka más de lo que debía, Pero hablando en términos correctos nunca debió haberse encariñado con él, ya que él no era alguien de confiar o eso era lo que pensaba antes

En fin, ya juntos todos empezamos a caminar hacia un parque o algún sitio en donde podamos charlar tranquilamente. Mientras caminaba podía sentir las cautelosas pero insistentes miradas de Kuroro hacia mí. Tal vez era mi imaginación pero enserio las sentía eso me daba algo de desconfianza, Ante el leve peligro decidí caminar junto a Killua no sabía porque pero estar así junto a él me daba seguridad. Puede ver un gesto de curiosidad ante mi acción pero creo que lo paso por alto.

(Pov Killua)

Cuando Gon comenzó a caminar conmigo, luego de un rato pude sentir las atentas miradas que ese tipo le enviaba a MI pelinegro, oh si lo había dicho antes y lo repetiría ahora Gon era mío y solo mío y de nadie más. Pero parece que ese tipo no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto. En una de sus miradas, se la devolví, una mirada fría, fulminante que solo un asesino podía mostrar, parece que este gesto ni le inmuto ya que una vez más me devolvió la mirada con un tinte de burla y sarcasmo. Ante este hecho tome la mano de Gon, entrelazando nuestros dedos y otra vez le devolví la mirada, pero al ver la suya quise reírme a mas no poder jajaja era muy divertida me veía con odio, esta vez le saque la lengua en señal de burla.

Gon está muy confundido viendo la escena, pensé que iba a apartar su mano inmediatamente pero para mi sorpresa no lo hizo, sino que dio un leve apretón al agarre y desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el lado contrario, tratando de ocultar un sonrojo que apenas había podido captar, el calor también me invadió a mí. Y repetí las mismas acciones que Gon había hecho hace un momento. Ambos estábamos avergonzados pero ninguno fue capaz de soltar el agarre de nuestras manos...

Al llegar a un parque, nos sentamos en el suelo y empezamos a charlar en eso me entere que Kuroro era la pareja de Kurapika a lo cual Gon se vio para nada sorprendido por la noticia al contrario de Leorio. En ese momento pensé dos cosas 1: Leorio sentía algo por Kurapika 2: Gon sabia más cosas de las que aparentaba. Lo último no importaba mucho pero... Leorio se veía dolido solo Gon y yo parecíamos notarlo ya que ese tipo y Kurapika estaban obsequiándose miraditas amorosas entre ellos... Mientras ellos hacían eso nosotros, los sobrantes, Hablábamos de cómo nos había ido en estos años. Resulta que Hisoka era el maestro de Gon lo cual nos sorprendió a ambos (Killua y Leorio) Pero hablo maravillas de él, como que se había hecho más fuerte con el que con Ging, que aunque no lo pareciera tenia corazón y blah blah blah que no me moleste en escuchar, se veía muy emocionado y brillante hablando de él, lo cual me molesto MUCHO. Estaba a punto de decir algo sarcástico cuando los tortolitos se levantaron de sus lugares...

-Ya volvemos-Dijo Kurapika con una leve sonrisa aunque no lo quisiera admitir ese tipo hacia muy feliz a Kurapika. Y es por eso mismo que cuando Gon se enteró de ello los dejara estar

-No nos extrañen-Dijo el tipo con sarcasmo, mirando de nuevo a MI Gon. Tirando casi por la borda mis nobles pensamientos de que eran una *buena* /mí no tener comillas/ pareja.

(Pov Kurapika)

Mientras los demás hablaban de sus vidas, Kuroro me había dicho que quería hablar conmigo a SOLAS recalcando esa palabra. No sabía lo que quería, pero probablemente serian cosas pervertidas y tendría que negarse a ello con unos cuantos golpes sin demasiada fuerza. Ya estaba cansado de esas situaciones, pero cuando las cosas avanzaban no iba a negar que las disfrutaba y mucho. Al estar perdido en mis pensamientos no me percaté de que nos habíamos alejado bastante de los demás, nos detuvimos de golpe haciendo que yo me golpee con la espalda de mi amado/esto es...raro/

-Kuroro?-Pregunte con un semblante serio pero por dentro estaba anhelando saber que era tan importante como para alejarnos tanto de los demás

-Yo...quiero que terminemos-Dijo con un semblante serio también en ese momento sentí que un balde de agua fría callo sobre mi quería saber el porqué, que había hecho mal, que podría hacer para tenerlo más tiempo a su lado, está desesperado de eso no hay duda pero debía mantenerse serio

-P-Porque?-Dije tratando de que mi voz no se quiebre al hablar, había logrado esto pero casi no lo hacía.

-Amo a otra persona-Lo dijo sin rodeos frio, cortante, dejándome totalmente destrozado por dentro. Aun debía mantenerse serio, por lo menos hasta que estuviera solo.

No le respondí él sabía que me estaba destrozando. Quería preguntarle quien era esa persona, pero yo, ya sabía la respuesta Gon era el causante. Había visto todas y cada una de las miradas de su ex a también su ex-amigo.

Había visto la buena relación que estaba re entablando con Killua, que no era solo de amistad, sé lo arruinaría, le arruinaría la oportunidad de estar con quien ama, tal y como él lo había hecho...

Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen las faltas

Bye bye Beshos


	4. Cap 3: Obstaculos y presiones

**HxH LE PERTENECE A TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO **

(Pov Killua)

Kurapika había vuelto solo, todos nos sorprendimos ante esto, mas nadie le dio demasiada importancia. Ya que pensamos que aquel tipo tuvo un imprevisto o solo fue una pequeña pelea de pareja. Luego de que volviera, se unió a la conversación un tanto serio puede que sea mi imaginación pero se dirigía a Gon con un odio disimulado. Preferí no darle muchas vueltas ahora solo importaba recuperar el tiempo que habíamos perdido al estar todos juntos, luego de charlar un buen rato, comer, jugar y pasar una tarde entretenida, ya se estaba haciendo de noche por lo tanto era tiempo de volver hacia sus hoteles prometiendo volver a verse mañana.

En el camino al hotel, Gon y yo íbamos en silencio, no un incómodo, solo silencio cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Yo pensaba en una excusa decente para que Gon se quede en mi habitación en este tiempo, que no sería mucho ya que lo acordado eran tres semanas, pero no era momento de pensar en despedidas sino en cómo hacer para que eso no suceda. Tenía tres semanas, tres semanas para enamorarlo y hacer que se quedase al lado suyo. Gire mis ojos, sin mover la cabeza, hacia donde se encontraba el que por casualidad, o algo así, también se encontraba mirándome.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron el calor se apodero de mis mejillas y de las suyas, haciendo que ambos desviemos nuestras miradas hacia los lados contrarios.

De repente por estar, ambos, sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos un auto salió de la nada y se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia nosotros, mi primer pensamiento en ese momento fue protegerlo, sabía que un simple auto no lo mataría pero no queria que se lastime en lo más mínimo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Gon lo había empujado fuera de la calle, yo lo agarre en el momento justo, causando que ambos cayéramos uno encima del otro, Gon arriba y yo abajo.

Nuestras narices se rozaban, nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros del otro el calor se apodero de nuestras mejillas, mas Gon no se apartó sino que cerro lindamente sus ojos como esperando algo, cumpliendo su silenciosa petición acerque nuestros rostros un poco más, podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios ese momento era perfecto, mágico. Dispuesto a de una vez unir nuestras bocas...

Algo o más bien alguien apareció... Kurapika se hallaba a unos centímetros mas adelante de nosotros mirándonos con una mirada que expresaba sarcasmo, lo cual no entendí, nostalgia, tampoco entendí esto, y un poco de curiosidad de, probablemente el porqué de estar tirados en el medio de vereda /acera etc. etc./ luego de un segundo de miradas Kurapika hablo...

-que hacen?-dijo con un tono mas de reprimenda que de curiosidad

Parece que esto saco del shock a Gon, el cual se levanto rapidamente de arriba mio y me extendio la mano invitándome a tomarla y levantarme, la cual acepte gustoso.

Al ver esto Kurapika soltó un pequeña bufido más una maldición que aunque la había dicho bajito ambos, Gon y yo pudimos escuchar, ahora necesitaba explicarle a Kurapika por qué estábamos a punto de besarnos. Esto es muy vergonzoso!

-Y que hacían?-dijo indicando que su paciencia se había acabado

Ninguno dijo nada, le codee a Gon para que se inventase algo el cual me miro con un gesto represivo al cual me encogí de hombros

-N-Nada solo estábamos...-estaba rezando a los santos dioses por que no terminara la frase con un: "tratando de besarnos" si contestaba eso tomaría a Gon de la mano y escaparía corriendo, pensé divisando las posibles vías de escape-estábamos jugando? Si eso jugando!

-A qué? -dijo seriamente, pues un juego queria decir eso en voz alta pero me llevaría un sermón de conducta que no quería escuchar

-A-al...teléfono descompuesto!- Dijo medio dudoso la cara de Kurapika demostraba sarcasmo y odio a Gon, creo q se rindió a la idea de saber que estaba pasando, ya que con un leve movimiento de mano se encamino a quien sabe dónde.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos Gon comenzó a reírse a carcajadas haciendo desaparecer el incómodo silencio que se había formado, Su risa era muy contagiosa, al cabo de unos segundos termine contagiándome de ella. Una vez ya terminado el momento de la risa volvimos a encaminarnos hacia el hotel charlando de lo entretenido de la tarde y esas cosas. Podía suponer que Gon trataba de no tocar el tema del casi-beso lo cual me entristeció un poco pero, en ese momento el esperaba lo mismo que yo o no? Por algo cerro los ojos.

Argh! Pensando esas cosas me confundía más de lo que ya estaba, debía preguntar? Y si la respuesta fuera un "me deje llevar" no lo soportaría. Así q decidí no decir nada, si fuera por mí lo tomaría del brazo, lo lanzaría a la pared más cercana y lo besaría como si se estuviera por acabar el mundo (frases clichés).Ah y una vez que logre probar sus labios yo me aseguraría de que no se fuera de mi lado porque en ese momento el seria completamente mío y de nadie más.

Ya casi estábamos por llegar al hotel y aun no se me ocurría nada de cómo hacer que Gon se quede en mi habitación, luego de pensar un poco se me ocurrió algo que seguramente funcionaria era algo muy simple perfecto para Gon

-Gon- Lo llame haciendo que su hermoso rostro quede mirándome, me ponía nervioso ante su mirada que mezclaba curiosidad e inocencia

-Quieres quedarte conmigo hasta que las minis vacaciones terminen?- Por su expresión podía ver que ya se esperaba algo como eso

-Estas seguro? No quiero ser una molestia- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-N-No lo eres en absoluto! Además podemos ver películas, hablar y estar juntos- Dije disminuyendo la voz a cada palabra tanto que tenía miedo de que el no oyera

Una gran sonrisa se expandió por su rostro -Está bien! Me quedare contigo!- Sii! Grite internamente pudo haber crecido pero era igual la forma de convencerlo, mi plan había funcionado. Sonreí victorioso ante eso

(Pov Gon)

Recibí una llamada inesperada, hace años que esa persona no llamaba y tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, esa persona era Ging. Conteste inmediatamente Killua estaba bañándose así que podría hablar tranquilo, no es que quisiera ocultarle algo solo q si algo había aprendido en estos años era que ciertos temas no los debías tocar con ciertas personas, si Ging lo llamaba era por algo delicado o por alguna misión urgente

-Hola?- Atendí

-Escucha -Dijo serio por su tono no era algo urgente así q podía relajarme- Estoy en una misión y necesitamos a toda la gente posible para esto-

-Y...quieres que vaya?- Dije, no quería ir! Se sentía muy bien estar de vacaciones! Además aquí estoy con Killua y los demás. Aunque Kurapika me miraba con odio...pero yo no le hice nada para que se ponga así...pude sentir como ese hilo de humo q se me forma al pensar mucho aparecía

-Mocoso!- Lo escuche gritar, lo hizo tan fuerte que el auricular del teléfono soltó un ruidito molesto (no me acuerdo el nombre jejej)

-Qué?-Dije molesto, no me gusta que me griten

-Como te decía, necesitamos la mayor gente posible y quiero, no, necesito que vengas!- Dijo al parecer se le había pasado la chinche (jajajja no sirvo para los diálogos)

-Lo siento pero ahora...-

-Es urgente, mucha gente está muriendo-Me interrumpió


	5. Cap 4 : Solo un poco mas

**HxH LE PERTENECE A TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO**

4\. Solo quédate un poco más…

(Pov Gon)

Estaba entre la espada y la pared por un lado quería ir a ayudar a Ging y evitar que más personas mueran y por otro quería quedarse con Killua y los demás disfrutando de mis vacaciones. Enserio quería quedarme pero una vez que ayude a Ging podría volver verdad?

-Que tan grave es la situación?- Pregunte

-Muy, estamos en el continente oscuro combatiendo con una de las 5 calamidades y digamos que está matando a 10 personas por minuto, nosotros estamos escondidos pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardara en encontrarnos- Dijo serio, la pregunta era si estaba en ese continente como tenia señal? Enserio quería preguntar eso pero sabía que Ging se molestaría, luego cuando la situación este más calmada le preguntaría

De pronto la señal se iba distorsionando tanto hasta que la llamada se cortó. Dejándome aún más preocupado por la situación, cuando iba a llamar de nuevo sentí unos brazos pasar por mi cintura y algo duro en mi espalda

-No te vayas- Dijo, era Killua

-Desde cuando estas escuchando?- Dije

-No te vallas, no quiero que te vayas- Dijo aferrándose más a mí, pegando más nuestros cuerpos

-Pero...-

-No importa, no importa lo que pase solo no te vallas de nuevo-Me interrumpió, podía sentir por la manera en que sus brazos temblaban, ligeramente, que estaba al borde del llanto

Me destrozaba verlo así, no quería que llorara y menos por mi culpa pero si no iba mucha gente moriría ,pero enserio no quería dejarlo ya no podía mas me gire rápidamente y lo abrase muy fuerte

-No me iré, me quedare contigo- Dije escondiendo mi rostro en su níveo cuello

Podía sentir como el también me estrujaba y segundos después comenzó a llorar, sonreí conmovido, con cuidado lo encamine al sillón donde nos acomodamos mejor y poco a poco Killua iba calmándose

-Entonces, quieres ver una película? -Dije tratando de dar mi mejor sonrisa

Asintió sacándose el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos, se veía adorable así muy tierno!

-Tú eliges!- Dije con ánimo para que ya no se sintiera mal

Y...eso fue lo peor que pude hacer. Killua puso una película de acción muy sangrienta para nada divertida más me daba asco, tenía sueño mucho sueño pero no podía dormir tenía que acompañarlo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Más mis esfuerzos no duraron mucho y antes de que me sumerja completamente al mundo de los sueños pensé en que mañana tendría que llamarlo a el, esa persona de la que había escapado para venir aquí esa persona q aunque no quisiera se había vuelto importante, esa persona con la que seguramente al terminar las vacaciones vería... y tendría que dejar ir porque inconscientemente y sin querer se había enamorada de su recién encontrado mejor amigo (ya se ya se pasaron dos días y ya se enamoró?,pues si para acelerar las cosas igual eso no quiere decir q el final este cerca e.e)

(Pov Killua)

La película está muy buena tanto q me olvide de todo, no fue hasta que escuche pequeños ronquidos que volví a la realidad. Gon estaba durmiendo profundamente, en una posición muy incómoda.

-Así que estabas cansado- Murmure procurando no despertarlo y acariciando la regordeta mejilla deleitándome con la suavidad de esta, de pronto vi sus labios estaban entre abiertos y amenazaban con dejar caer un hilo de saliva. Recordé lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

Ya no podía detenerme, sin pensarlo demasiado atrape sus labios entre los míos, ese beso era el mejor que había dado en su vida no iba a negarlo ya había besado y tampoco soy virgen. Pero, repito ese beso era el mejor que había dado. Abrí mis ojos con cuidado, y al hacerlo me encontré con los ojos abiertos de Gon (como de sorpresa) Cuando quise apartarme el me detuvo y paso sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello profundizando el beso cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, ahora que tenía permiso lo haría y llegaría hasta el final.

Introduci mi lengua en su boca, saboreando todo de ella y comenzar un delicioso movimiento con la contrarea, se movían hacia ambos lados, hacia bajo, se estrujaban entre ellas haciendo que la saliva se escurra por nuestros labios

Mi entrepierna comenzó a latir, Gon era maravilloso me ponía así con solo un beso, sin perder más tiempo baje a su cuello claro que no sin antes dejar todo un rastro de besos y pequeñas mordidas en el proceso. Cuando llegue a su cuello se estremeció notoriamente dejando escapar pequeños gemiditos con mi nombre en ellos

Mi manos se encontraban inquietas, buscando alguna ranura en donde encontrar piel, cuando la encontré le saque la camiseta habilidosamente, al hacerlo pude contemplar todo su marcado y musculoso abdomen encontrando sus rositas aureolas de placer, alcanzándolas y estrujándolas entre mis dedos. Gon se encontraba sonrojado, sudoroso, y gemía cada vez q lo tocaba, tal y como lo había visto en mi fantasía,

Después de dejar unos grandes chupones en su cuello y hombros baje por su pecho lamiendo uno de sus pezones dejando que mi lengua jugué a su antojo mientras q yo miraba sus adorables reacciones y escuchando su adorables grititos .Introduci todo su pezón en mi boca escuchando gemidos más fuertes de su parte, delineando toda su extensión sacándolo y metiéndolo en mi boca haciendo un erótico ruidito al abandonarlo haciendo lo mismo con el pezón restante

Seguí bajando delineando con mi lengua su dulce piel, hasta quedar arrodillado frente a sus shorts, inmediatamente bajándolos dejando solo en ropa interior, indefenso, ante mis garras. Con una de mis manos toque su miembro que estaba húmedo y duro cuando estaba dispuesto a bajar su ropa interior me detuvo.

-N-No es j-justo- Dijo excitado, eso había sido un golpe duro para mi entrepierna

Lo mire intrigado

-Y-yo s-soy el u-único q e-esta d-des-es-nudo- Dijo con dificultad, al escuchar eso mi miembro creció más de lo que ya estaba.

Con una de mis caras gatunas dije -Entonces me ayudas? - Al decir esto se puso mucho más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba y con unos tímidos movimientos acerco sus manos al borde de mi camiseta para poder sacármela ,con un poco de mi ayuda, Dejando mi torso descubierto acariciando lenta y eróticamente toda la extensión descubierta, como si quisiera provocarme y sí que lo consiguió.

Siguiendo su deseo, y acostándolo en el sillón me deshice de toda mi ropa dejándome totalmente desnudo ante su atenta mirada, no tarde mucho en dejarlo así también y acariciar todo su cuerpo lenta y eróticamente tal y como él lo había hecho. Robándole un hermoso gritito de impaciencia

Tome su entrepierna y la mía y empecé a frotarlas, primero suavemente, luego un poco más brusco y por ultimo a un ritmo desenfrenado, tanto yo como Gon no podíamos callar nuestros gemidos. En un intento de hacerlo Gon busco mi boca e introdujo bruscamente su lengua en esta. Empezando así una nueva danza frenética y perfecta.

Ambos acabamos juntos, ahogando el grito del orgasmo en nuestros labios, Gon comenzó a relajarse pero esto no terminaba ahí no señor, llegaríamos hasta el final. Levante la cadera de Gon, sorprendiéndolo un poco e introduje mi miembro bruscamente en su entrada (bye a la ternura señores :p) Deleitándome con lo apretada resbaladiza y mojada que esta era. Gon se aferró a mi espalda enterrando sus uñas en ella, soltando un dulce grito q mezclaba dolor, sorpresa y placer todo eso en un hermoso sonido.

Luego de que él se acostumbrase a mí, empecé con las envestidas siempre bruscas, nunca suaves (pobre Gon :c) Deleitándome con los grititos de él, el sonido de nuestras pieles chocando la temperatura del ambiente, Todo. Todo era perfecto en ese instante luego de envestidas desenfrenadas, Gon se corrió entre nuestros torsos escuchando su grito del orgasmo en mi oído. Haciendo que ese sea el detonante para que yo pueda terminar y llegar al clímax, llenando con mi esencia su cavidad.

Luego, me retire tiernamente de su interior y lo bese tierna y amorosamente. Luego, con un poco de esfuerzo lo cargue entre mis brazos me encamine a la habitación y lo acosté suavemente sobre el colchón, acostándome a su lado retire unos cabellos de su frente, al hacerlo me rodeo gentilmente con sus brazos y deseándome las buenas noches nos dormimos así, juntos, luego de una noche perfecta

Gracias por leer, Felices Pascuas! *-*

PD: disculpen las faltas, espero que les haya gustado ewe


	6. Cap 5: Resentimientos, peleas y odio

**HxH le pertenece a Togashi Yoshihiro**

5\. Resentimientos, peleas y odio

(Pov Gon)

Me desperté, sintiendo unos cálidos brazos en mi cintura. Abrí mis ojos y atrape sus brazos entre los míos, esos brazos que me hicieron sentir tan bien hace apenas unas horas. Los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente, reviviendo esas tentadoras y tiernas sensaciones. Mas el timbre del celular interrumpió la escena, no quería levantarme pero si no lo hacia ese molesto ruidito despertaría a Killua y todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo. Con un poco de resignación me levante busque entre mis ropas mi teléfono, y de paso vistiéndome, al encontrarlo vi la pantalla del aparato. Era un mensaje de Kurapika, que decía lo de la hora de encuentro y esas cosas. En ese momento vi la hora, eran las 6 am, quien mandaba un mensaje a esa hora? Aún era muy temprano, podía volver a dormirme pero ya me había despabilado.

Aun con todo ese ruido Killua no se había despertado, seguía teniendo el sueño pesado. Me acerque lentamente y deje un pequeño beso en sus labios disfrutándolo lo más psible, por ahora sería el último ya que tenía que averiguar el porqué de sus acciones. Según yo él estaba disfrutando tanto o más como yo lo que hicimos, más no estaba seguro, y si Killua solo lo quería para esas cosas? Él no era de esas personas o sí ? Hace 5 años no lo veía el, pudo cambiar tanto para bien como para mal. Aunque eso haya sido repentino yo lo había disfrutado y deseaba que se repita, pero necesitaba saber sus sentimientos como intenciones. No más pensamientos negativos! Me iré a bañar, preparare el desayuno y esperare a que Killua despierte para hablar. Asentí convencido eso era lo correcto o lo que quería creer que era correcto, hablar...que le diría? Tendría que confesarse? Aun no estoy listo!

Entre a la ducha, me despoje de mi ropa y comencé a pensar que y como se lo diría. No se me ocurrió nada... estaba en blanco, así que al salir de la ducha y cambiarme nuevamente camine hacia la cocina. Mientras preparaba el desayuno seguiría pensando y así lo hice solo que algo interrumpió el proceso. De nuevo era mi celular solo que esta vez no era Kurapika, sino Ging. La desesperación me invadió que le diría, le había dicho a Killua que no me iría, pero tampoco podía dejar a Ging solo con eso. Sin más decidí improvisar, como último recurso solo tenía que llamarlo a "el" para que me ayude, "el" me lo debía.

-Hola..?- Atendí sin mucha confianza

-Y bien...que harás?- De nuevo la desesperación pero junto con el nerviosismo apareció

-P-Pues no est-toy muy s-seguro- Dije la verdad no sabía que hacer

-Te necesitamos urgentemente, ya casi no nos quedan hombres, estamos desesperados- Aunque me diga eso el no sonaba desesperado en lo absoluto, podía jurar que estaba de lo más tranquilo. Pero no podía irme, tampoco quería así que utilizaría mi último recurso, lo llamaría a "el" para ya no darle más vueltas al asunto

-No iré, pero llamare a alguien para que valla. Estoy seguro de que los ayudara, aunque sea un poco psicópata y engreído- Dije eso último en un murmullo que estoy casi seguro no escucho.

-Bien, lo esperamos en la agencia- Dijo cortando la llamada, jamás se le quitaría lo cortante. Suspire cansado, problema solucionado solo debía mandar un texto, ni siquiera una llamada, un texto nada más.

Mande el bendito texto, apagando el celular no sin antes ver la hora. Pronto seria la hora de encontrarse con Kurapika y los demás y Killua seguía durmiendo. Tenía que despertarlo o bien podría dejarlo dormir e irme solo, pero hacer eso era de desalmados, así que con un poco de valor me encamine a la habitación.

Todo estaba a oscuras, ya que había cerrado las persianas, probablemente por eso seguía durmiendo. Así que las abrí haciendo el mayor ruido posible, al hacerlo se removió levemente tapándose la cara con una de las almohadas para seguir durmiendo.

Oh no, no lo dejaría. Me acerque lo mas rápido posible y le saque esa almohada de la cara. Ganándome una mirada de odio juguetón, aun sin su almohada estaba dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo le tire una almohada a la cara, comenzando una guerra de almohadas. La habitación era un desastre, con el relleno de las almohadas en todos lados, olvidándome de la vergüenza y de todo lo que había pensado hace unos minutos atrás.

-Buenos días- Dije con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-Buenos días- Dijo devolviéndome una sonrisa- que hora es?- Pregunto acercándose un poco

-Las 10- Si el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando piensas mucho- Vine a despertarte porque dentro de poco hay que ir con Kurapika y los demás- Dije aun sonriendo y notando como Killua acortaba la distancia entre nosotros, si lo dejaba hacerlo las cosas terminarían como ayer...

Así que me aparte, un poco, notando su cara de confusión ante esto. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, me abrazo con fuerza dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Podía ver como su rostro adquiría color casi al mismo tiempo que el mío, y nos quedamos así un rato, aunque quisiera salirme del abrazo él no me dejaría. Así que era mejor no insistir

Te amo- Dijo de repente, sin aviso, me dijo las palabras que faltaban para que lo de anoche fuera completamente perfecto

Antes de que pudiera responder el teléfono de línea sonó. Era Kurapika, una vez más, está pidiendo que nos veamos antes de la hora prevista. Así que salimos lo antes posible, yo un poco frustrado ya que no podía contestarle. Quería que cuando se lo dijera fuera especial, como hace unos segundos atrás pero no, Dios al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Cuando llegamos al mismo parque de ayer, Kurapika lo primero que hizo fue arrastrar a Killua al lado suyo. Cosa que nos sorprendió a todos pero iba a dejarla pasar, solo por ahora, Fuimos al teatro, y "por casualidad" Kurapika se había equivocado de asientos. Había tres asientos juntos y otro dos filas mas atrás, como era de esperarse, a mí me mando al apartado. Para mi mala suerte la obra era una comedia de 3 horas (es por eso que era temprano), 3 horas de aburrimiento, pero por lo menos la obra era buena logro sacarme una que otra risa.

Después, fuimos a almorzar y Kurapika me ignoraba lo más posible y cuando me hablaba era con un odio disimulado que pude notar muy bien. Al contrario, Leorio y Killua me hablaban normalmente ganándose uno que otro bufido por parte del rubio. Luego, fuimos para un museo que quedaba cerca de ahí. En ese lugar no pasó nada fuera de lo normal salvo los constantes pisotones que Kurapika me regalaba, y que eran por ''accidente'' según el. Pobres de mis zapatillas de estreno que quedaron todas polvorientas y un poco embarradas.

Para terminar, volvimos al parque donde nos habíamos encontrado, ya que a todos nos quedaba cerca de nuestros hoteles. Allí, por alguna razón, los tres (Kurapika,Leorio,Killua) fueron a comprar helados. Dejándome solo en un banquito, que también estaba alejado de la multitud, me levante dispuesto a irme a cualquier lugar, no me quedaría allí a esperar. Estaba un tanto molesto, no había hecho nada para que me traten así. Empecé a caminar alrededor del parque, encontrando una linda fuente en el centro de este, me senté allí viendo los alrededores había bastante gente así que estaba perfectamente camuflado.

Este día había sido frustrante, excepto la mañana que había sido tan linda y especial. Suspire cansado, lo único que quería hacer ahora era relajarse un poco y olvidar este desastroso día. Cerré los ojos un momento tratando de olvidar y renovar energías. Pero alguien no iba a permitirlo, ese alguien era Kuroro, que se sentó a mi lado. Y podía sentir su mirada fija en mí, abrí mis ojos cansado de esas situaciones, más cuando lo hice el no hablo, ni se movió así que lo deje estar. En cualquier caso podía defenderme...

-Deprimido?- Dijo con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras

-Algo así..- Respondí sin muchas ganas

-Puedo alegrarte el día?- Dijo con arrogancia

-Ni que pudieras- Conteste, retándolo. Aunque sea un poco esto me divertía el poder competir con alguien siempre era divertido

-Así?- Pregunto otra vez con arrogancia, por lo que veía el también se estaba divirtiendo

Con una mano me aplasto las mejillas, y acerco nuestros rostros, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir su respiración. Lo miraba desafiándolo, sabía lo que podía pasar si se atrevía pero eso no era motivo para flaquear. De repente sentí las auras de los demás cerca, demasiado diría yo, gire un poco los ojos y ahí estaban, con cara de sorpresa. Estaba por alejarme cuando de golpe y sin aviso, Kuroro unió nuestros labios. En un pequeño pero atrevido contacto, gracias a mí que lo aparte lo mas rápido posible.

Holiss! Espero que les haya gustado n.n Disculpen las faltas ewe y la personalidad de Gon así tan serio es que no me sale 0/0


	7. Cap 6: Decisiones y confesiones

**HxH le pertenece a Togashi Yoshihiro**

6\. Decisiones y confesiones

(Pov Killua)

Me fui de ahí, molesto MUY molesto por lo que había visto. En otras palabras no podía creerlo, Gon se había dejado besar por ese tipo! Simplemente no podía asimilarlo. Luego de todo lo que habíamos vivido hace unas horas, se deja seducir por cualquiera.

No iba a permitirlo, aunque Gon sienta algo por ese tipo no los dejaría estar juntos. La verdad no creo que tenga sentimientos por él, o sino que había sido lo de mañana? Acaso Gon se había convertido en ese tipo de persona? Eso era imposible a menos que tenga gran influencia de alguien, recordé a Hisoka y ahora todo encajaba. Por ayer y antes de ayer no me dio la impresión de ser así

Pero habían estado 5 años separados, y aunque no quiera admitirlo Gon era un extraño que me había encontrado hace dos días. Aun debía conocerlo mejor, sus nuevo gustos, entretenimientos y esas cosas...

Lo reencosquistaria pase lo que pase, sin importar si está enamorado de otro, no importaba en lo absoluto, el seria mío y solo mío y punto. Sin objeciones, más a mi favor con lo que había pasado en la mañana, luego de eso no lo perdería nunca mas

De pronto sentí una presencia cerca, implore a los dioses que no sea Gon, antes de verlo tendría que elaborar un plan de como seducirlo Para mi suerte era Kurapika, lo cual me decepciono un poco, aunque. No quería verlo esperaba que corriera tras de mí. Así pareciera que no le importaba lo pasase.

En fin, Kurapika venia hecha una fiera, con suciedad en sus ropas, los ojos rojos e ira contenida que se le notaba a 2 km.

-Que te paso?- dije, no me importaba mucho pero era educado preguntar./xDD/

-Me pelee con Kuroro- dijo bufando al final, no me sorprendió, ya me lo esperaba.

Le había hecho el espectáculo de la novia celosa y había terminado mal.

-Quiero que me ayudes con algo- Me dijo captando un poco mi atención

-Con qué?- Pregunte ingenuo

-Quiero me ayudes a vengarme de Kuroro- Dijo serio aun con los ojos rojos

-Eh? Que te ha hecho?- Pregunte no estaba enterado de nada

-Me dejo, y fue por Gon- Dijo notando de que se le quebraba un poco la voz. Oh esto si era complicado, el tenia razones para estar enojado y yo también lo estaría si fuera él.

-Quiero que se arrepienta de cambiarme, y creo que si hacemos lo que tengo en mente tu también saldrás beneficiado- Dijo tratando de convencerme, mas no estaba seguro creo que hacer lo que el quería terminaría complicando más las cosas

-Lo siento, pero no me ando con resentidos. Yo tengo otra manera de resolver las cosas.- Dije con sarcasmo a lo que él se enojó y se retiró. Era lo correcto, no quería meterme en líos no más de los que ya estaba metido.

Me quede solo de nuevo, admirando un poco a mí alrededor. Ya no estaba ni cerca del parque, ahora me encontraba a las afueras de un pequeño bosque. Decidí adentrarme en él, dicen que estar en la naturaleza relaja, y tenían razón me senté en la orilla de un extenso lago admirando sus aguas cristalinas y los pequeños peces que de vez en cuando se podían ver.

Relajándome cada vez más hasta quedarme dormido, Sin contar el último percance, el día había sido cansador. Nos habíamos pasado yendo de un lugar a otro casi sin descanso. Cumplir con los caprichos de Kurapika un día entero estresaba y mucho.

Al despertar ya era de noche, seguía junto al lago pero ya no en la misma posición. Estaba apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Gon mientras este miraba el paisaje distraídamente, podía ver como la luz de la luna bañaba su linda piel, aunque este enojado no iba a negar lo hermoso que se veía así con una cara seria pero linda en su rostro.

Decidí moverme eso haría que el notara que estaba despierto y podríamos hablar, aclarar las cosas. Aunque solo hayan pasado unas horas desde que me fui de ahí, me sentí muy deprimido y enojado no quería que él se fuera y menos que estuviera con una persona así como Kuroro.

Como esperaba al moverme noto que estaba despierto, quise acomodarme pero él no me dejo. Me obligo a seguir acostado entablando un silencio incomodo que nos desesperó a ambos.

-Ne Ne Killua- El hablo primero

No le respondí, seguí mirando el paisaje distraídamente, aparentando no prestarle atención. Aunque estuviera dándosela de más.

-E-Eso q-que paso no fue nada- Dijo nervioso se le notaba mucho, les temblaban las manos y hasta un poco las piernas

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, no me importa en lo absoluto- Dije cortante, fulminándolo con la mirada hacer eso me dolía, tratarlo así no me gustaba, pero no se la haría fácil.

-Aunque no te importe yo quero decírtelo, porque, si bien nos acabamos de conocer yo siento que tu...- Se iba sonrojando a cada palabra que decía, y se estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo ya estaba- Yo...Te amo- Dijo en un murmullo que casi no escuche.

No podía creerlo, él ahora me estaba diciendo lo que más quería escuchar en todo el día. Me sonroje fuertemente, de repente se me paso el enojo. Eso era increíble, ni Alluka podía contenerme cuando me enojaba y ahora el... con solo decir dos palabras lo logra...

Yo seguía en shock, y se formó un silencio incomodo demasiado incómodo. Quiso escapar pero lo detuve, teniéndolo del brazo, lo empuje haciendo que caiga al piso. Me pose encima de él, y uní nuestras bocas tímidamente. En un beso que espero haya expresado mis sentimientos...

El beso era sin prisa, tierno, amoroso. Hasta que tuvo que interrumpirse por la falta de aire, Gon estaba sorprendido, con los ojos un poco abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Y-Y eso q-que sig-significa?- Pregunto sonrojado a mas no poder, desviaba la mirada tratando de ocultarlo. Se veía muy tierno así, a mi disposición. Ya estábamos muy cerca, no nos habíamos separado demasiado, lo bese de nuevo pero esta vez mas apasionada y seductoramente. Paseando mi lengua por su boca

El estaba respirando agitadamente, entre beso y beso nos separábamos solo lo necesario para recuperar el aliento, mis manos se paseaban inquietas por el torso de Gon. Llegando a tocar de vez en cuando su entrepierna, que empezaba a humedecer su pantalón, procedí a su cuello lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, chupándolo, marcándolo.

-K-Killua e-espera- Dijo tratando de apartarme, yo no me aparte más bien seguí, ya nadie me detendría. El seria mío una vez más, y eso lo dejaría bien en claro.

-Porque? No te gusta?- Pregunte. Dando pequeñas mordidas a su adictivo cuello y tocar atrevidamente su entrepierna.

-N-No e-es es-eso-Dijo gimiendo, pues seguía tocando ese lugar, notando que se humedecía mas y mas

-Entonces?- Dije mirándolo a los ojos, al hacerlo quede embelesado con su rostro. Estaba sonrojado fuertemente, y con una pequeña capa de sudor cubriéndole el rostro / y eso que apenas empezaban / Sumándole la luz de la luna bañando su hermosa piel... Era simplemente perfecto

-Estamos en el bosque, no podemos ha-hacerlo aquí- Dijo recuperándose un poco, hice mi cara gatuna y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo antes..

-Eso no tiene importancia- Susurre en su oído mordiendo fuertemente el lóbulo de su oreja... - Mejor sigamos- Dije dejando su torso descubierto...

Gracias por leer *-* espero que les haya gustado! También gracias por dejar review! Me hacen muy feliz!

PD: Estamos llegando a los capítulos finales


	8. Cap 7: Demostrando nuestro amor

Perdonen lo de antes me equivoque de capitulo U.U

Holiss! Como están? X3

HxH LE PERTENECE A TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO

7\. Demostrando nuestro amor, si nos dejan.

(Pov Gon)

Killua estaba apretando mi entrepierna por sobre la ropa, mientras mordía y succionaba uno de mis pezones. Mi cuerpo se sentía muy caliente, mi respiración estaba agitada y sentía que mi pantalón se humedecía cada vez más. De pronto, siento que mete sus manos en mis pantalones y empieza a masturbarme directamente.

E-espera…- Le dije, era injusto que el único que obtenga atención. Por lo que podía ver el también estaba excitado y mucho, su pantalón estaba que estallaba en esa zona.

No obtuve respuesta, mas siguió con lo que estaba haciendo sin darme mucha importancia a mis palabras. Sin más apreté su gran bulto, sin demasiada fuerza, gimió fuertemente y me miro con una cara de reproche.

-Que haces? – Dijo con la respiración levemente agitada y con un tono medio enojado

-Te toco- Dije mirándolo de manera desafiante y apretando una vez más su miembro, se sentía duro muy duro y podía sentir que latía repetidas veces cuando lo tocaba

Un lindo sonrojo se paseó por su rostro embelesándome con la vista, pero no por eso se daría por vencido. Sostuvo mis manos y empezó a pasarlas por todo su cuerpo, como el pecho, los glúteos las piernas, todo.

-Así que quieres tocarme- Dijo sensualmente en mi oído suspirando en este, causándome un leve escalofrió - Entonces... tócame- Dijo guiando mis manos al borde de sus pantalones y bóxer. Dejándose totalmente descubierto de la cintura para abajo.

No podía creerlo, pensé que diría algo como "basta", "detente", todo menos lo que acababa de hacer. Me sonroje fuertemente y me quede en blanco, sin hacer nada. Pude ver que su cara mostraba decepción, es lo menos que quería hacer decepcionarlo pero no sabía hacerlo. Si esto seguía así esta sería la "primera vez" que haría esto y lo arruinaría.

Antes de que se fuera, lleve mis manos a su trasero y lo apreté levemente llamando su atención haciendo que se sonrojase nuevamente. Cambie bruscamente nuestra posición, yo quedando encima de él, (Hasta ahora Killua estaba encima de Gon). Lo despoje de la última prenda que le quedaba y también me saque las mías, quedándonos completamente desnudos. Quería intentar algo, en las pocas películas porno que había visto casi siempre hacían eso... estaría mal intentarlo ahora?...

Empecé a tratar su miembro, haría eso y después trataría de hacer "aquello" que se me acababa de ocurrir, Killua por su parte soltaba pequeños gemiditos y abrazaba mi espalda con un poco de fuerza. Enterrando en ella sus uñas, se acercó a mis labios y con un pequeño te amo unió nuestros labios. En un beso apasionado, desenfrenado mezclado con ternura que hacia perfecto el momento.

-K-Ki-llua- Dije al terminar el beso, él se encontraba mordisqueando mi labio inferior- Ki-Killua!- Dije apartándolo levemente, podía sentir que estaba sonrojado a no poder más... -Quiero in-intentar al-algo- Dije, se quedó callado...

Sin esperar confirmación, me levante de arriba suyo y nuevamente cambie de posición, y me puse al contrario de como estaba antes (si antes estaban cara con cara, piénselo ewe) quedando yo frente a su miembro, y el enfrentado a mi trasero...

-Go-on que ha-haces? - Pregunto nervioso, tratando de asimilar la situación

No sabía cómo responderle, ni yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo solo fue algo que se me ocurrió. No podía contestarle eso, probablemente se enojaría o no?... Decidí ignorarlo, y seguir con la idea original.

Tenía su miembro frente a frente, estaba erguido con orgullo y era de gran tamaño, más si lo veía de cerca. Con algo de valor reunido, lo tome de la base y saque mi lengua jugando con el pequeño el agujerito. Parece que él estaba sorprendido, pero podía escuchar que se le entrecortaba la respiración y de veces en cuando soltaba otro gemido o gritito.

Parece que entendió la idea, ya que empecé a sentir algo húmedo por aquella zona. Era raro, se sentía un poco incómodo pero eso no quería decir que quisiera que parara. Casi inmediatamente mi cuerpo se empezó a sentir caliente, muy caliente. Tanto que casi olvido de hacer mi parte del plan, ignorando los gemidos que querían salir de mi garganta, continúe con lo mío. Introduciendo su pene entero en mi boca, hice que gimiera fuertemente. Eso me ponía feliz, quería que él lo disfrutara tanto como yo lo estaba haciendo.

Su miembro, alcanzaba lo más profundo de mi garganta. Mi lengua lo recorría inquieta, de un lado a otro de arriba a abajo. De pronto este comenzó a latir repetidas veces, él estaba cerca y yo también, quien acabara primero sería el perdedor esa era la competencia silenciosa que ambos habíamos establecido

El juego termino en un empate, ambos acabamos al mismo tiempo. Yo entre su cara y cuello y el en mi boca, dejándonos a él y a mi completamente agotados, con las respiraciones agitadas y con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro. Eso había estado entretenido, algún día me aseguraría de volverlo a repetir... ahora estaba seguro de mis sentimientos, yo lo amaba y el también me amaba o no? Y si no era así que había sido todo esto? ...

-Te amo- Se me escapo, no quería decirlo, bueno si quería decirlo pero cuando este seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Pude ver que se sorprendió, pero no tenía porque si ya se lo había dicho antes..

-Yo también- Me respondió, con un leve sonrojo y una tímida casi imperceptible. Se veía muy hermoso! Con su rostro todo sonrojado, levemente sudado y por alguna razón sus cabello albino ya no estaba alborotado si no que estaba lacio, dándole un aspecto más tierno.

Pero parecía que las cosas no terminaban ahí, saliendo de esa posición tan incómoda, nos acomodamos en un árbol cercano. Yo estaba sentado enfrente del árbol, con las piernas estiradas (recuerden que ellos están desnudos), decidido a dejarme llevar por el cansancio que sentía. Más Killua separo mis piernas, un poco, y tomo mi miembro. Sentándose, auto penetrándose con él, podía ver su cara de dolor como de placer. De nuevo, estaba abrazando mi espalda y yo la suya, tratando de eliminar el dolor que el sentía. A pedido de él, las envestidas siempre fueron fuertes, rápidas y bruscas. Su interior se sentía caliente y resbaladizo, causaba una sensación de placer absoluta el estar allí.

A ese ritmo ninguno aguanto demasiado, y esta vez acabamos en ritmos desiguales. El primero y yo después, luego de muchos besos, caricias y palabras cariñosas. Ambos caímos en un sueño profundo, había sido un día cansado, un día donde pasaron y descubrí muchas cosas. Pero así, justo como estábamos ahora me hacía olvidar todo eso. Ahora estaba junto a él y eso era lo único que importaba

Espero que les haya gustado! Perdón si la última parte no es muy lemmon es muy tarde y tengo sueño

Disculpen las faltas! 0/0

Ne Ne díganme a q no se esperaban lo del 69 ewe o sí ?.. Respondamen jejeje

A por cierto esto fue un/intento de GonKillu _x3_ Es mi primera vez haciendo eso 0/0

Recuerden estamos en los capítulos finales

También disculpen si esta raro yo soy rara así q seguro salió raro..


	9. Cap 8: Dulces mañanas

**HxH LE PERTENECE A TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO**

8\. Dulces mañanas

(Pov Killua)

Me desperté a no sé qué hora, hacia frio mucho frio. Giré un poco mi cabeza y vi el cuerpo de Gon totalmente desnudo, tiritante, se estaba congelando. Y no era para menos, el frio mataba, divise mi ropa. Me la puse, tome a Gon en brazos, estilo princesa, me dolía un poco la cadera eso me hizo recordar los momentos pasados hace unas horas, creo, ya que no sabía la hora. Active mi godspeed y me lo lleve a nuestra habitación, donde lo recosté sobre el colchón, acariciando levemente su cuerpo y me desplome a su lado hundiéndome en el mundo de los sueños

Nuevamente abrí mis ojos, esta vez estaba calentito y podía percibir un delicioso aroma. Cerré mis ojos, aún estaba cansado y el dolor de cadera no había mejorado así que era mejor dormir un poco más. Pero el ruido de la puerta interrumpió mi plan, podía sentir que era el aura de Gon, pensé en abrir los ojos pero quería ver que hacia así que me hice el dormido. Se acercó lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, dejo algo en la mesita de noche y acerco su rostro al mío, aun no abría los ojos pero está tentado de hacerlo. Quería ver su rostro, con sus expresivos ojos que hacían que me perdiera en ellos cada vez que los miraba.

En vez de eso, espere a que se acercara más y lo embosque tomándolo de la cintura, cambiando de posición rápidamente, dejándolo bajo mío. Apresándolo con mis brazos, se veía tan tierno así, sonrojado y medio sorprendido, "tomare venganza por lo de mi cadera" Pensé acercando un poco más nuestros cuerpos. Lo vi detenidamente, estaba usando una camisa de esas que dejan un hombro descubierto, su hombro me tentaba y mucho. Así que no me restringí mucho y empecé a darle pequeños y juguetones besitos. Hasta comenzar a subir y mordisquear su labio inferior.

-Te amo- Dije tocando sus labios suavemente

Sonrió de una manera tan brillante y tierna que me hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas. Paso sus brazos por mi cuello y unió nuestros labios, incluso con la lengua, que paseaba libremente por mi boca. No de nuevo, eso no pasaría se suponía que era mi venganza y así seria.

-Yo también te amo- Dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa, mientras que se rompía el hilo de saliva que nos unía.

Yo también sonreí al escuchar eso, me hacía muy feliz el que compartiera estos sentimientos. Lo bese nuevamente esta vez con más intensidad, delinee sus costados con mis manos llegando al borde de su camisa y explorando terreno no visible, por ahora, por debajo de la tela encontré sus pezones, que poco a poco, estaban empezando a endurecerse.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono viendo la pantalla, supe que era Kurapika. Era una llamada, tenia que contestar pero interrumpiría todo el acto, así que atendí, sostuve entre mi hombro y mi oreja el teléfono y con mis manos seguí apretujando sus pezones.

Él se estremecía notablemente invitándome a probar más, podía sentir su entrepierna y la mía latir. Pero no podía hacer lo que quería por el estúpido teléfono y el estúpido que hizo la llamada. Volviendo a Gon, trataba de no gemir pero no lo lograba, con todos sus esfuerzos podía gemir bajito pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, era un desafío entre él y yo, el me provocaba a hacerlo gemir, mientras yo trataba de hacerlo, un juego bastante interesante.

Resumiendo lo que Kurapika estaba diciendo es que le había surgido un supuesto asunto y por eso no podía reunirse con nosotros hoy, eso me venía como anillo al dedo, podría estar con Gon sin problemas durante todo un día, perfecto.

Tirando al teléfono a quien sabe dónde, le quite su camisa de una vez por todas, y en mi boca introduci una de sus tetillas, mientras que una de mis manos se metía abajo de su ropa interior. Vi que quiso alejar mi mano de ahí pero no, no lo haría, después de todo a el también le gustaba cierto?

Cambie de posición bruscamente, dejándolo con la cara apoyada en las almohadas. Baje sus pantalones y ropa interior dejándolo desnudo, con una vista muy valiosa de su redondito trasero. Mientras que con una de mis manos seguí dándole cariñitos a su entrepierna, oyendo sus eróticos gemidos y grititos. En mi mano sentía que su miembro latía mas rápido, sabía que significaba eso, así que empecé a masturbarlo más rápido hasta ver los chorros de su esencia manchar las sabanas, escuchando ,también, el fuerte grito del orgasmo que hizo que mi entrepierna se endureciera notablemente, más de lo q ya estaba.

Una vez terminada mi tarea, baje mis pantalones y ropa interior, tenía pensado envestirlo salvajemente pero, se me ocurrió una idea, que haría más divertido este pequeño juego. Levanté un poco su trasero a mi cara, robándome un sonoro gemido, y luego envestí con mi lengua su pequeña entrada. Podía ver el costado izquierdo de su cara, tenía un rastro de saliva que salía de su boca y pequeñas lagrimitas que se escapaban de sus oscurecidos ojos, junto a los gritos que se le escapaban

Su sabor era agridulce, extrañamente adictivo, exactamente como lo era el, con mi legua trataba de llegar lo más lejos posible, por dentro era caliente y resbaladizo, lo único que tenía que hacer era entrar y salir entrar y salir, con todo esto mi sexo no estaba muy bien que digamos, estaba duro muy duro casi que explotaba.

Así que para atender mi necesidad, cambie de posición bruscamente solo para poder ver sus hermosas reacciones, y entre en él, ya tenía preparación así que no le dolería tanto. Las envestidas eran rápidas y bruscas como siempre, pero esta vez interrumpí eso para darle un ritmo lento y suave, enloqueciéndolo poco a poco.

K-Killua-Dijo con la respiración agitada mientras trataba de contener el gemido de la anterior envestida.

M-Mas r-rapi-pido- Suplico, abrazando mi espalda mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro - P-por fa-favor- Dijo tan tiernamente que no pude negarme, arruinando todo el plan que había construido

Volviendo, así, a las envestidas rápidas y bruscas llenando con gemidos mis oídos, su voz se oía tan linda así, agitada y deseando más, que con un par de envestidas, mas acabe llenando completamente su interior, y el manchando mi abdomen y el suyo.

Me desplome a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa, una de las que solo el podía ver de mí, y lo abrace por la cintura, juntándonos un poco más.

Ne Ne, se suponía que teníamos que comer el desayuno- Dijo serenamente, acomodándose en mi pecho.

-He comido demasiado- dije en tono de sarcasmo, a lo que recibí un pequeño golpe, y una pequeña carcajada de su parte.

-Ne Gon- Sabía que tenía su atención así que continúe - que se supone que somos ahora?- Era una pregunta que podía arruinar o embellecer el momento.

-P-pareja supongo... solo si quieres- Dijo afianzando al abrazo que había formado, pude notar un ligero sonrojo

-Claro que lo somos- Dije medio somnoliento, era hora de dormir de nuevo, esta vez lo haría acompañado de la persona más querida para mí en el mundo, el amor de mi vida.

-Eso me alegra- Escuche, formando una sonrisa, antes de caer al sueño profundo

(Pov General)

Y así, la joven pareja disfruto del resto de sus vacaciones, con mucho amor y cariño, no anticipando lo que vendría después...

Aloha *-* Como están? Bueno un nuevo capítulo... '-'

Disculpen las faltas y todo eso

Bye Bye '-' -Huye-


	10. Cap 9: Fuertes recuerdos

recuerdos

Estas dos últimas semanas fueron las mejores en estos 5 años, estar con Gon se sentía tan bien, el hacía que todo se sintiera tan perfecto que no parecía real. Pero en estos últimos días, después de que se terminaran las dos semanas prometidas, Gon ha estado pegado al teléfono.

Recibía llamadas todo el santo día, a las cuales debía rechazar para quedarse, puesto que eran misiones. Vi que lo hacía con cierta melancolía, ya que a él le gustaba realizarlas, me sentí muy egoísta, no quería que él se prive de hacer lo que le gusta por mí.

Se lo dije, pero su respuesta fue que no me preocupara, que él era muy feliz conmigo, no insistí más con el tema, sino ya sería una molesta no una preocupación. Esto de las llamadas me dio curiosidad, que habrá echo el en estos años para que estén así de desesperados y llamen cada dos minutos?. Probablemente él se halla vuelto un cazador reconocido y muy fuerte, dije en mi mente mientras acariciaba su largo cabello, mientras el dormía profundamente en mi hombro, la gran pregunta de ese momento: ¿por qué tenía el cabello tan largo? No es que me moleste, es más me gusta, pero ¿por qué lo tenía así? Eso a mi parecer solo estorbaba, a la hora de pelear era una desventaja, mas todos los cuidados que implica mantenerlo tan lindo como él lo tenía, era una gran molestia. Mi cabello apenas me llegaba a los hombros y ya me molestaba, a él le llegaba hasta la cintura, era una gran diferencia

Antes de terminar de debatir sobre cabello en mi mente, siento un suave movimiento en mi hombro, fijo la mirada en él y aún estaba dormido, pero parecía incomodo, como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas

"creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a la cama" pensé. Levantándome, con cuidado, del sillón y levantarlo en brazos en dirección al cuarto. Al llegar, lo dejo en el medio del colchón y me siento en el borde de la cama, observando sus reacciones, viendo si lo que le incomodaba era el lugar, pero no era así, diría que fue peor, estaba dando patadas al aire, como si lo estuvieran secuestrando.

"creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a la cama" pensé. Levantándome, con cuidado, del sillón y levantarlo en brazos en dirección al cuarto. Al llegar, lo dejo en el medio del colchón y me siento en el borde de la cama, observando sus reacciones, viendo si lo que le incomodaba era el lugar, pero no era así, diría que fue peor, estaba dando patadas al aire, como si lo estuvieran secuestrando.

Podía escuchar pequeños lamentos, y gemidos de dolor, me acerque un poco y toque su frente, estaba ardiendo, probablemente las pesadillas serian a causa de la fiebre. Lo moví, suavemente, despertándolo al instante,

Sobre saltado y asustado cubrió su rostro con sus manos, limpiando una que otra lágrimas. Estúpido era preguntar ya que la respuesta sería un "estoy bien", me daba un poco de rabia que me esté ocultando cosas, pero no soy quien para obligarlo, así que sin preguntar nada, lo abrace sintió como mi pecho se humedecía por cada segundo que pasaba. Me destrozaba verlo así, mas sin saber por qué y no poder hacer nada, pasados unos minutos, se fue calmando, mas no se separó, se quedó así, en mis brazos, sin querer separarse. Un "lo siento" sale de sus labios, en un murmullo casi que no se podía escuchar, no le conteste solo apreté un poco el agarre y deje que las cosas pasaran, quería saber que le había pasado, y así, sin saber nada, me preocupaba más.

Pero quería que él me lo dijera, y si no lo hacía, me entristecería un poco, además de hacerme un poco el enojado, trataría de que me lo contase por sus propios medios, Pero la cuestión era como, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos Gon se separó murmurando un "lo siento "nuevamente y separándonos a una distancia prudente, ni demasiado cerca ni demasiado lejos, limpiándose el resto de lágrimas y aclarando su voz.

Antes de que pudiera salir palabra de su boca, el teléfono empezó a sonar, arruinando toda la atmosfera de seriedad que se había creado. Su teléfono estaba apagado, así que solo podía ser el mío, maldije a quien estuviera llamando, ese era un momento importante, demasiado importante, como para ser arruinado así como así. Estaba dispuesto a contestar, pero él me detuvo, apago el teléfono y de nuevo, aclaro su voz.

-T-tuve una pesadilla sobre al-algo que me ha pa-pasado- Dijo, mordiéndose los labios, tratando de no llorar

Lo mire curioso, que es lo que le había pasado que fuera tan grave como para tener pesadillas sobre eso? Quería saberlo, pero era difícil preguntar ya que su cara decía "no quiero hablar sobre eso"

-No te preocupes, es algo que paso hace tiempo- Dijo, a causa de mi expresión de curiosidad y preocupación.

Su rostro estaba serio, amenazando a llorar ante cualquier cosa, era mejor no preguntar, solo por esta vez no lo haría, lo acerque una vez más hacia mí, lo que no me fue negado, él lo necesitaba, necesitaba cariño en este momento.

(Pov Gon)

Me sentía fatal, había revivido la peor experiencia que había tocado vivir en estos años, me daba miedo, miedo de que se vuelva a repetir.

Flash back

Estaba atado de manos y pies, en quien sabe dónde, tenía los ojos tapados y la boca amordazada. Podía escuchar la voz de aquel tipo que me había capturado, todo por dinero, lo peor es que no sabía muy bien si Ging vendría en mi búsqueda, ya que no abismos creado, aun, un lazo de confianza.

La voz de aquel tipo se acercaba, sentí miedo, ese tipo le había ganado a Ging, lo que implicaba que era muy fuerte, sentí una mano en mi cadera, y que me quitaba la venda de la boca. Pero mi boca no estuvo libre mucho tiempo, ya que aquel tipo, la unió con la suya. Invadiendo mi espacio, comenzó a tratar de patalear, pero no podía, mis pies estaban atados, cuando vio que yo trataba de defenderme, golpeo certeramente mi estómago, inmovilizándome al instante.

Ya no podía moverme, al ver esto desato mis piernas, me desnudo de la cintura para abajo y empezó a toquetear toda esa zona, se sentía asqueroso, era horrible. En ese momento intente alejar mi mente de lo que estaba pasando, pensando en aquella persona que hace meses no veía, igualmente no podía olvidar esa escena. Separo mis piernas, sabía lo que significaba, por lo que, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, comencé a patalear, pero ya de nada serbia, nuevamente me golpeo, en la zona ya afectada, haciéndome probar el gusto metálico en la boca.

Pude oír el sonido de un cierre bajando, y algo que trataba de adentrarse en mi zona baja, ese algo, se hiso paso bruscamente, el dolor era insoportable, más cuando empezó a dar estocadas, las primeras veces trate de defenderme, pero ya nada servía. El único consuelo que tenía en ese momento, era que ese tipo no se llevaría mi primera vez, lo había hecho con la persona más especial que tenia, solo que él no se había dado cuenta.

Escuche un golpe, en lo que supuestamente sería una puerta, y la voz de Ging, pude sentir que ese algo salía de mí, pero ya no importaba, el tipo había hecho lo que quería.

Fin Flash back

Sabia, que debía decírselo, pero era difícil, esto me atormentaba en sueños de vez en cuando, pero seguiría el consejo que Ging me dijo, que hiciera como nunca hubiera ocurrido…

-Huye- creo que me odiaran por esto…

Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen las faltas y todo eso

Saludos a Diana ^^ que siempre me alegra con sus review *-* Gracias!

Bye Bye

Beshos


	11. Separacion?

10\. ¿Separación?

(Pov Killua)

Gon estaba ardiendo en fiebre, quería llevarlo al hospital, pero él se había negado a eso. Estaba ahí, en la cama, todo sudado, casi muriéndose y yo no podía hacer nada. En cuanto se quedó dormido, llame a Leorio, él era el único que sabía de algo para curarlo. Ya que lo que Gon tenía, era mucho para ser una simple fiebre, luego de un rato, Leorio dio su aparición.

Lo reviso y todo eso, y dijo que era muy necesario llevarlo al hospital, ya que su fiebre sobrepasaba los 40 grados. Así que sin más retrasos, lo llevamos al hospital, y le diagnosticaron que por una picadura de un bicho no identificado, tenía una infección muy grave. La pregunta era ¿Por qué esto no había saltado antes? Según los médicos era porque este tipo de infecciones saltaban, luego de un mes de que la infección empiece a formarse. No era grave, eso lo aseguro Leorio, solo necesitaba reposo, un par de aspirinas, y cremas para la zona afectada.

Mientras él estaba dormido, yo detallaba su rostro con mis ojos. De nuevo, parecía tener pesadillas, pero no sabía que le podría estar causando eso. No hablamos del tema, el parecía esquivarlo, eso me había enojado, pareciera como que no me tuviera confianza. Yo sé que, para tener confianza en alguien deben pasar mucho tiempo juntos y ese no era nuestro caso, pero el querer saber me mataba, quería saberlo a toda costa, no importaban las consecuencias.

Así que, mientras el seguía durmiendo, espié su teléfono, no era la gran cosa, estaban las molestas llamadas y un par de mensajes. Pero al revisar su conversación con Ging, hubo un mensaje que llamo mi atención. Decía: "has como que eso nunca paso". Estaba seguro, no habían dudas, ESO era lo que lo estaba atormentando tanto. Tenía dos opciones, esperar a que Gon me lo cuente o llamar a Ging y enterarme.

No estaba seguro, si llamaba a Ging y Gon se enteraba, él se iba a enojar conmigo, pero si no lo llamaba me quedaba con la duda y no podía ayudarlo. Argh, estaba muy confuso el asunto, no sabía que hacer, mi conciencia me decía que no lo llame, pero decidí no hacerle caso y llamarlo. No me atendió, me mando al contestador directamente. Maldije a la vida por eso, pero agradecí que Gon no se haya despertado.

Y así pasaron los días, Gon había salido del hospital, pero seguía sin hablar del tema. Mi frustración no daba para más, así que sin aguantar más, lo encare, una vez más, sin importarme las consecuencias.

Pero lo haría luego de pensar el cómo, dar un paseo por la ciudad no sería mala idea. Vi a alguien que no me esperaba ver, era Hisoka, estaba en lo alto de un edificio con su cara de pedófilo, con un aura de desafío, y en lo bajo de ese edificio estaba Kuroro, quien también mostro su aura. Me dirigí lo mas rápido posible en otra dirección, no quería tener un enfrentamiento contra ellos dos.

(Pov Gon)

Estaba cansado, las pesadillas no me dejaban dormir, y por alguna razón Killua estaba molesto, sumándole que las jodidas llamadas que no paraban y la presencia de Hisoka. Si Hisoka, se había aparecido en la noche, cuando el hospital estaba cerrado, solo para decirme que en unos días él se iría de viaje y quería que me valla con él. Lo cual era imposible ya que yo quería quedarme con Killua, pero lo conocía, el haría lo imposible para que valla, y si seguía negándome cortaría cabezas.

Eso me preocupaba, aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear contra él, y Killua menos, hace 5 años que se había retirado de los batallas. Mi cabeza estallaría si seguía pensando en eso, decidí darme una ducha, con agua fría, así me relajaría un poco, podría olvidar un poco las cosas y descubrir por qué Killua estaba molesto.

Me duche y al salir Killua ya no estaba, prepare la cena y aun no venía, prendí el televisor a esperar, espere y espere, era muy de noche y aun no aparecía. Empecé a preocuparme, ¿dónde podría estar? Esa preocupación duro poco, ya que entro por la puerta todo empapado, pues afuera estaba lloviendo, tenía la mirada sombría y deprimida

-¿Que te paso?- Dije, ahora una nueva preocupación se hacía presente, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Alguien le había hecho algo?

-Nada- me dijo, ocultando su mirada

-¿Por qué no me dices?- Dije, me fulmino con la mirada, sin razón, según yo.

-Por la misma razón que tú tienes, para no decirme lo que te pasa- Dijo, en un tono enojado, liberando un poco de su aura que en estos momentos estaba oscura

-P-pero a mí no me pasa nada- Mentí, tenía derecho a enojarse, era muy difícil decirle, era egoísta lo sé, pero me daba pena y miedo arrastrar a alguien en eso.

-Mientes- Dijo, acercándose a mi cara, clavando mi mirada con la suya, sus ojos demostraban enojo, mucho enojo, y tristeza, pero esto era casi nulo. - ¿Por qué no me dices?- Guarde silencio, no podía, simplemente no podía. - ¿Es que acaso, no me tienes confianza?- Dijo, aumentando la tristeza en sus ojos. Yo o estaba mejor, estaba seguro de que mis ojos estaban vidriosos, quería decirle, pero las palabras no salían.

-E-es di-difícil- Dije, tratando de no lanzarme a sus brazos, quería un abrazo, pero el necesitaba explicaciones, y no podía dárselas.

Cambio de nuevo su expresión, estaba enojado, podía ver como su aura estaba cada vez más oscura, podía jurar que estaba por sacar sus garras. Mi instinto decía que me aleje unos centímetros, pero eso le daría más rabia, así que me quede en el mismo lugar. Esperando su respuesta.

-Entonces... si no me quieres decir, me voy- Dijo, con una expresión de enojo contenido, tratando de parecer sereno. Me sorprendí bastante y a la vez me enoje un poco, tenía derecho a enojarse pero no a hacer infantil como lo estaba haciendo, debía entender la situación, en que sea un poco.

-¿Por qué te vas? –Pregunte, ocultando el reciente enojo

-Porque ya no soporto más que me ocultes las cosas- Declaro, yendo a la habitación y encerrarse en ella. Esto era demasiado, "luego dicen que yo soy el infantil" pensé con una mueca de disgusto.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que comenzó su encierro, no daba señales de vida, así que me encamine a investigar, abrí la puerta, estaba todo normal, entre, seguía todo normal. Pero él no estaba ahí, rápidamente abrí la puesta del placar y ya no estaban sus ropas, se había ido. "Soy un estúpido" pensé mientras que mis ojos derramaban lagrimas sin parar.

Gomen Gomen Gomen TuT me retraso y les traigo esta bazofia lo se, es que inspiracion sama me traiciono, y este capitulo salio gracias a muchos milagros de la vida perdonen perdonen qwq

Los dialogos no son mi fuerte menos las peleas, asi que perdonen si leyeron algo horrible u.u

Por que Gon no puede decirle? Bueno, para mi cuando te pasan esas cosas, debe ser dificil decirle a otra persona ese hecho. Y yo quiero que Killua a pesar de que, no sabe lo que le pasa, siga queriendolo y demostrandole cariño, hasta que Gon este preparado.

Eso fue la idea original del capitulo, pero como Shano es bipolar y cambia de ideas a cada rato, hice todo lo contrario. Que a Killua lo maten las ganas de saber y que haga todo lo posible para eso. Pero eso le jugara en contra. Ya veran lo que sucede Muajajaja soy mala xD

Solo les dire que pobre Gon TuT

Se que a este capitulo le di muchas vueltas, pero como dije fue un milagro de la vida, que lo pueda terminar

Perdonen las faltas de ortografia y eso

Bye Bye Beshos *3*


	12. Conspiraciones

11\. Conspiraciones

(Pov Gon)

Habían pasado 5 días... y el no daba señales de vida. Ni un mensaje o llamada nada, "estúpido" me repetía en mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en él. En donde estaría, si estaba bien, si me odiaba.

Era de noche, y como en estos 5 días salí a recorrer los alrededores tratando de encontrarlo pero nada. Me entristecía mucho no poder verlo, y todo porque yo había sido tan estúpido. Cerré mis ojos un momento, me encontraba frente a un vista espectacular, pero le faltaba algo para que sea perfecta.

Suspire, no tenía remedio. Todo me hacía pensar en él, decidí quedarme allí un rato más, el clima era agradable, perfecto para estar al aire libre.

Siento unos brazos rodearme fuertemente. "K-Killua" murmure, mas no era quien esperaba. El extraño me giro bruscamente, revelando su identidad, Hisoka. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, y trate de zafarme del agarre, pero solo me gane una mirada pedófila y una risita malvada.

-Parece que te diviertes sin mí- dijo con gran ironía.

-Cállate- lo mire desafiante

-Ku ku ku la manzanita esta rebelde- Dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa -Abra que domesticarla- Declaro, antes de golpearme fuertemente en el estómago, luego, no vi ni sentí nada más, todo estaba negro.

(Pov Killua)

Esto era muy molesto, hace 5 días que me había ido, y él ni siguiera me había llamado, "Menos mal que se preocupaba con facilidad" Pensé molestándome mas, de igual modo, aunque me llamara no contestaría. Por algo me fui de ahí, aunque estuviera molesto no podía negar que lo extrañaba, su sonrisa me hacía falta. "Eres un idiota" me dije a mi mismo se suponía que no debería pensar en esas cosas.

Llame a la única persona que me comprendía, mi hermana Alluka. Pero ella, estaba, supuestamente, en la mansión de la familia con Kalluto. Con la cual se empezó a llevar bien, mas eso no era verdad. Estaba casi seguro de que se encontraba de viaje con su novio, lo cual no me alegraba mucho que digamos.

Nadie respondió, solo el maldito contestador. Bufe ante eso, ¿Por qué yo tenía tan mala suerte? Solo Dios lo sabe. Salí de la posada que había encontrado hace unos días, era cómoda y pintoresca, perfecto lugar para relajarse y estaba lejos de la ciudad en donde estaba el, así que jamás seria encontrado allí. Recordé lo sucedió la noche que me escape, ¿Por qué Hisoka estaba en la ciudad? ¿Venía a llevárselo a Gon? ¿Que planeaba? Esas y muchas otras preguntas, venían a mi mente.

Sentí un aura fuerte cerca, y se estaba acercando a gran velocidad. Me subí a un árbol y oculte mi aura, la persona del gran Nen estaba en mi mira, tenía algo verde en la espalda. Parecía ser una persona, no podía verle la cara a ninguno de los dos. Decidí intervenir, pero alguien más apareció, el extraño levanto la mirada era Hisoka, y el recién aparecido Kuroro. ¿Estaban secuestrando a alguien?

En un segundo, se esfumaron de allí con rumbo a quien sabe dónde, estaba dispuesto a seguirlos, active mi Good Speed y comencé a perseguirlos. Habían entrado a un bosque, entre tantos arboles era difícil verlos, probablemente lo estaban haciendo a propósito. Ya se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Luego de un rato de persecución, me empecé a quedar sin fuerzas. Y así fue como los perdí de vista. Me preocupe, la persona que llevaban a cuesta se parecía demasiado a Gon, vestía ropas verdes y tenía cabello largo, ¿Podría ser él? Me empecé a desesperar, quería verlo, quería saber que estaba bien y arreglar las cosas.

Comencé a correr con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, maldije que este tan lejos de la ciudad, podía sentir como mis piernas flojeaban, estaba todo oscuro, no podía distinguir nada. A ciegas, avance lentamente, hasta salir del bosque, donde ya había luces con las cual guiarse. Nuevamente comencé a correr, esta vez mas rápido, ya había recuperado un poco de fuerzas. Al llegar a la habitación de hotel, la habitación estaba vacía, no había nadie, se encontraba todo en orden pero él no estaba ahí.

"G-Gon" Murmure dejando escapar lágrimas de mis ojos. Sentí mi celular vibrar, era un mensaje de Gon, lo abrí inmediatamente "No me busques, o ellos te asesinaran"

(Pov Gon)

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, con las manos y pies atados. Esto me recordaba a algo que no quería revivir de nuevo, me daba muchísimo miedo estar ahí. No sé por qué Hisoka me trajo a este lugar, pero lo escuche hablar con una voz conocida. Era Kuroro, ¿Por qué estaba el ahí? ¿Que tenía que ver yo en el asunto? Podía sentir que se acercaban, decidí hacerme el dormido, tal vez así, no sería víctima de sus raros planes…

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- Pregunto el que debía ser Kuroro

-En cuanto despierte- Dijo, Hisoka. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda ¿Qué me harían?

Luego de compartir unas palabras que no alcanza a escuchar, se marcharon. Debía escapar, había un clavo suelto a pocos metros mío, aproveche y con un poco de paciencia rompí la soga de mis manos. Ya con mis manos sueltas desate la de mis pies, ahora tenía que escapar de la jaula, podía ver que estaba cubierta con Nen. No podía salir de ahí, sorpresivamente mi celular aún estaba en mi bolsillo, me pareció demasiados descuidos de su parte, "Debe ser parte de su plan" Pensé, luego de mandar un mensaje, rezando a los dioses para que lo leyera.

Escuche un ruido cerca, era Hisoka con una sonrisa irónica que decía "prepárate" Solo podía esperar que un milagro sucediera, que Dios no sea tan malo como para hacerme vivir ese infierno dos veces. Si me tocaba vivir lo mismo, ya no sería igual, esta vez no me dejaría estar, pelearía hasta el final, no importa cuánto dolor tenga. Esta vez lo impediría…

Me atrase otra vez TnT Gomen Inspiración-sama no venía. Díganme que les pareció el capítulo ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Ambos?

Disculpen las faltas y todo eso *W*

Ya saben que soy horrible para los diálogos qwq no me bulleen xD

Pd: Este capítulo fue un poquito más corto uwu

Bye Bye *3* Beshos


	13. Persecuciones y rescates

_**HxH le pertenece a Togashi Yoshihiro**_

12\. Persecuciones y rescates

(Pov Killua)

Habían pasado ya muchas horas, y aun no tenía noticias de donde él podía estar. Lo único que sabía con exactitud es quienes lo habían capturado, pero eso no me servía de mucho. Hace unos minutos recibí un mensaje que decía:

"Ven al árbol sagrado que está en el templo del bosque de pinos a las 8 hs" Eran las 7hs y aun no sabía qué hacer. Muchos dirán ¿Por qué estás ahí sentado y no vas a buscarlo? ¿Qué es lo que esperas? Si bien podría ser un intercambio, también podría ser una trampa donde la vida de ambos, Gon y yo, este en peligro. Decidí no esperar más e irme a su rescate, "será lo que Dos quiera" esa frase me giraba por la cabeza. Corría lo más rápido que podía, faltaba media hora y yo aún no estaba ni cerca, ese depósito estaba bastante lejos del hotel.

Al llegar, el lugar estaba sereno, no había nada ni nadie, extraño. Saque a relucir mi aura, aunque no me gustaba usar En, era un momento que lo recurría. Estire mi Nen unos centímetros, así estaba bien, podría evitar un ataque sorpresa a tiempo. Los minutos pasaban y nada, eran las 8:10 y aún no habían aparecido, era una trampa. Corrí y corrí en cualquier dirección, debía encontrarlo, quería verlo una vez más, mientras la desesperación me atacaba, reviví las últimas escenas juntos. Fui un estúpido, si me hubiera quedado con el seguro esto no habría pasado, por quinta vez en el día, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

El cansancio mataba a mí ser, había corrido por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y nada, solo podía distinguir el sol ocultándose a lo lejos, y como la noche me encerraba en aquel frondoso bosque, dejándome sin visión, y sin escapatoria. Solo sentí mis parpados cayéndose, y un sonido hueco, seguramente, causado por mi cuerpo al caer.

-G-Gon- fue el último pensamiento que pude articular, antes de caer en la inconciencia.

(Pov Kurapika)

Aún estaba en la ciudad, no quería desperdiciar mis únicas vacaciones después de mucho tiempo, solo que no eran las vacaciones que esperaba, eran unas vacaciones con el corazón roto y sin amigos, horrible. Pero era lo que me tocaba, y no podía hacer mucho en contra de eso. El único que me apoyaba en estos momentos era Leorio, pero le surgió una urgencia del trabajo y tuvo que irse. Esto fue apenas ayer, pero no podía evitar sentirme solo, pensé en ir a ver una película o algo así para salir de mi soledad, pero cambie esos planes cuando vi a cierta personita caminar a unos metros míos. Era ni más ni menos, que aquel que me había destrozado el corazón. Estaba vistiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si algo grande le hubiera pasado. Yo no era muy curioso, pero si sabía que era eso que lo alegraba podría arruinárselo y así conseguir un poquito de venganza.

Lo seguí por toda la ciudad, no parecía haber nada anormal en su comportamiento, se encontró con los miembros del Ryodan, les dijo algo y siguió camino, repito, nada anormal. Persiguiéndolo sin que él lo notara, vi cómo se adentraba a un bosque, era el famoso bosque de pinos, que todos los turistas comentaban, pero ninguno tenía las agallas como para entrar. Pues también era llamado el bosque de los círculos, porque los que han entrado dicen que se desmayan por el cansancio que causa no saber a cuál dirección ir. ¿Para qué iba el ahí? ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Lo seguí nuevamente, pero con más cuidado, ahora que estábamos en un bosque era más fácil perderse, parece que sintió mi presencia, ya que acelero el paso. Convirtiendo la persecución en algo acelerado y sigiloso. Sus pisadas no hacían ruido, no podía guiarme con el sonido, lo cual era una desventaja al perderlo de vista, eso estaba a punto de pasar.

Para mi suerte, dejo de sentir mi presencia, pues en el camino había ido ocultándola poco a poco para que no se diese cuenta, luego de un rato disminuyo la velocidad, por lo cual era más fácil seguirlo.

Llegamos a un depósito, era viejo, podía jurar que tenía más de 50 años estando ahí, se escuchaban gritos, era una voz conocida, era Gon. ¿Qué carajo le estaban haciendo? Mis ojos adoptaron un color escarlata, podía estar un poco enojado con él, pero era mi amigo, y no podía permitir que uno de mis amigos sufriera por culpa de esos pedófilos sin vergüenza.

Entre rápida y sigilosamente, el lugar era amplio, eso me daba ventaja para desplazarme, podía sentir con más intensidad los desgarradores gritos de Gon, eran de esos que te rompían el alma. Seguí escabulléndome hasta poder ver lo que le estaban haciendo, Hisoka estaba tratando de violarlo, estaba todo desnudo, recibiendo golpes, seguramente muy fuertes, resistiéndose al abuso. También estaba sangrando por todos lados, como si mordidas le hubieran dado, quería actuar ahora, pero sabía lo fuertes que eran. Kuroro y Hisoka me ganaban en fuerza muy notoriamente, y más si estaban complementados. Escuche un golpe proveniente de la puerta, como si la estuvieran forzando para abrir, los dos pedófilos se miraron entre sí, Kuroro fue a ver lo que pasaba mientras Hisoka se quedaba en la habitación, era mi oportunidad. Al estar yo ocultando mi presencia y el forcejeando con Gon, pude golpearlo certeramente en la yugular, no lo mataría pero lo dejaría inconsciente unos minutos, o tal vez segundos. Debía aprovecharlos, utilizando mi Nen y un poco el de Gon, pude liberarlo de las cadenas de Nen que lo sujetaban. Alzándolo en brazos, empecé una carrera hacia algún lugar seguro.

Pero para salir del depósito, debía salir por la puerta principal, ya que no tenía ventanas. Eso implicaba enfrentarme con Kuroro en el proceso, lo cual no era buena opción, pero no había otra. Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a Killua de pie frente a la puerta, con sus ojos oscurecidos, con sed de sangre, con manos y rostro manchados de sangre y Kuroro a sus pies con una herida, que se veía grave, los ojos de Killua demostraban que está a punto de terminar con el hombre a sus pies, pero antes de que pasara, le aplique una patada en el estómago, lo cual lo derribo por completo, ya con los dos chicos, corrí y corrí ya empezaba a entender porque al bosque lo llamaban el "bosque de los círculos" te marea con cada paso que das. Pero las luces de la ciudad estaban cerca, debía aguantar y dejarlos a salvo en un hospital. Con mis fuerzas casi agotadas llegue al hospital más cercano, desplomándome no mas entrar.

Solo tengo algo que decir: Alabada sea la mami Kurapika! xD

Espero que les haya gustado perdonen las faltas y todo eso n.n

Bye Bye *3*


	14. Final de los finales

_**HxH le perntenece a Togashi Yoshihiro **_

13\. El final de los finales

(Pov general)

El albino estaba en shock total, luego de que el rubio con ojos escarlatas lo trajera, estuvo sumido en esa situación. No respondía ni daba señales de vida, lo único que afirmaba que estaba vivo, era el pausado ritmo de su corazón. El joven que respondía al nombre de Gon, no estaba en mejores condiciones, su cuerpo tenia moretones en todos lados, tenía una herida abierta, por la cual, había perdido mucha sangre. El rubio ante esa situación, no sabía qué hacer, se estaba desesperando literalmente, no fue antes de que su amigo apareciera, que se tranquilizó, un poco.

Los médicos de aquel hospital, aseguraban la recuperación del albino, pero del pelinegro, ya que, este se encontraba en estado neutro, no tan bien ni tan mal. Y la pérdida de sangre no ayudaba a su recuperación, no podían transferirle mas, ya que el pelinegro era un tipo de sangre, casi inexistente, muy pocas personas la tenían, y nadie en ese hospital contaba como ayuda para eso.

Varios días así iban pasando, el albino, salió del shock considerablemente rápido, pero el pelinegro seguía sin dar señales de recuperación. Tenía un montón de máquinas conectadas a él, el médico que lo atendía, temía que fuera un trauma psicológico que haga, que el enfermo no descubriera sus ojos nunca más. Al enterarse de esto, se creó una atmosfera muy fea, ya nadie tenía esperanzas, excepto cierto albino, que aunque nunca sea muy positivo, en los momentos que lo hacía era de gran ayuda.

Apenas levantándose un poco, pudo divisar que en la entrada de la habitación había mucho revuelo, sus piernas débiles intentaron levantarse, pero no respondieron como el albino esperaba, no se cayó en el suelo, por suerte, se cayó en la cama de la cual se levantaba. Sin mucho éxito, trato de levantarse, por lo menos, tres veces, pero no lo logro.

En su interior le decía, que algo no estaba bien, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero debería ser algo relacionado con Gon, su pecho se oprimía sin descanso, le ahorcaba el corazón. Cuando al fin pudo levantarse, con muchos esfuerzos a cuesta, camino hacia fuera de la habitación, donde se encontraba la reducida multitud, de solo tres personas. El albino, se quedó cerca, pero ellos no notaban su presencia, pues así era mejor, pensó el Joven Zoldyck. Escuchaba su conversación, estaban hablando de una supuesta muerte, eso extraño al joven de ojos claros.

¿Quién estaba muriendo? Pensó para sí, miro para todas partes algún indicio de ello, y lo encontró, aunque no fuera muy probable que fuera aquello. Se adentró a la habitación de al lado, sin ser notado, y encontró a su pareja o ex pareja, toda con heridas y maquinas en su cuerpo. Algo frustro y entristeció al albino, la noche pasada, había ido a buscarlo justamente para que esta situación no pasara. Las lágrimas, aunque eran inútiles ahora, salían sin control alguno, con ojos hinchados, tomo la mano de quien estaba recostado, y se quedó allí, a su lado, pidiendo a Dios internamente que él se encuentre bien.

Sintió un débil apretón en su mano, el albino alzo la vista y ahí estaba el pelinegro, con apenas un ojo abierto, levemente sudado por el solo esfuerzo de apretar su mano, pero tan escaso fue el momento, que al pestañear una vez, el pelinegro estaba igual que antes, tumbado sin señales de vida. Respiro profundo, no quería creer que eso era una alucinación, mas no podía comprobarlo, ya que el momento, había sido apenas un segundo.

Luego, de uno, dos, tres meses, el pelinegro estaba mejorando, no mucho, pero algo era algo, ustedes pensaran; ¿Tan grave fue el daño para que Gon se encontrara así? Si, era la respuesta, en ese intento de violación, al joven cazador, le habían roto tres vertebras, dos costillas, mas muchas lesiones leves pero no menos importantes, también, un crítico golpe en la cabeza que había atentado contra su vida, varias veces. Los médicos, especialistas, pudieron controlar la situación, sin dejar secuelas para el futuro. Por fin, en todo este tiempo, Gon estaba sentado, rodeado de dos de sus amigos, que lo había acompañado todo este tiempo, Leorio y Kurapika.

El pelinegro sentía que alguien faltaba, lo sabía perfectamente, era aquel albino de mirada zafiro, pero él no se encontraba allí, en todos estos días él no se había aparecido, pregunto por el a sus amigos presentes pero ellos solo se quedaron en silencio y cambiaron, bruscamente, de tema. Aún seguía sin poder recodar mucho de cómo había llegado a su situación actual, pero le habían asegurado que era mejor así, a lo cual obedeció, sin intentar recordar.

En su última noche en el hospital, el pelinegro dormía felizmente, por fin podría salir de aquel lugar, que estaba lleno de médicos que iban y venían, olor a medicamentos, inyecciones y demás cosas, por fin podría respirar aire puro, pensó en sueños el joven. Un ruido lo despertó, mas no se movió, por alguna razón, sentía que no era peligroso. Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió una respiración muy cerca suyo, el pelinegro se alarmo, mas no hizo nada, el extraño le hablo, era una voz suave, cálida, y hasta un poco ronca, que conocía a la perfección.

Es Killua, pensó el pelinegro, afirmativamente el albino se encontraba a solo centímetros de su rostro, haciendo relucir cada una de sus hermosas facciones. Contemplándolas todas, el pelinegro no pudo evitar, alzar una mano a ese bello rostro, acariciándolo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, a lo que el otro no se negó, al contrario, empujo un poco su rostro, haciendo más intensa la caricia. Mirándose a los ojos, sus rostros cada vez más cerca, se extrañaban eso era seguro, extrañaban los labios del otro, se anhelaban, los problemas, todo, fue olvidado, para dar paso a ese mágico momento, donde por fin, los labios volvieron a tocarse. Las lágrimas de ambos, brotaban sin razón, y abrazándose amorosamente, decidieron perdonarse silenciosamente, por las cosas pasadas.

Ahora solo había amor, nada de enojo e ira, se sentían completos con el otro a su lado, las manos inquietas empezaron a recorrer la piel, no podían llegar más lejos, por el estado de más joven. Pero aunque eso no fuera suficiente, calmaba un poco la sed de piel, y así, sin llegar a otras cosas, durmieron, felices, sin rencor, estando junto al otro.

Unos años habían pasado, más exactamente 5, pero estos últimos años eran los mejores, que la joven pareja podían pasar, habían pasado 3 años como pareja y dos de casados, estaban esperando un hijo, aunque el albino aún no se enteraba, ¿Cómo un hombre podía quedar embarazado? Pues la respuesta era simple, aunque muchos aun no estaban enterados, había ciertos hombres que si podían conceder una vida, pero eso solo se podía saber mediante estudios modernos, de los cuales solo sabían de su existencia, cazadores importantes, como lo era nuestro pelinegro.

Pues en estos años, Killua se había enterado de algo que no podía creer, el había sido la primera vez del pelinegro, pero no lo recordaba por una borrachera, sucedía que ese día, era el último antes de que Gon empezara el viaje con su padre, y para despedirnos, hicimos una pequeña fiesta donde, habíamos comprado la nueva bebida alcohólica con sabor a chocolate, y como era de esperar el albino, saboreo tres botellas de aquellas y las cosas simplemente sucedieron.

En fin, se enteraron cosas importantes, otras no tanto, pero sabían todo sobre el otro, el pelinegro había confesado lo que tanto quería decirle, y dejando el miedo al rechazo de lado, se lo dijo, obteniendo como respuesta un reconfortante abrazo lleno de amor. Enamorándose una y otra vez de ese gesto.

Nuestros chicos, eran muy felices juntos, tanto que no importa los obstáculos que vengan, su amor podrá más.

….

Y este fue mi primer fic de HunterxHunter

Sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero aquí esta owo , espero que les haya gustado el final, no sé si volveré a escribir, sinceramente, pero espero que si ya que me ha encantado esta experiencia n.n

PD: No he actualizado por unos problemas personales, y bueno no tuve mucho tiempo Perdon u.u

Cuidense hermosuras! *3*


End file.
